Persona 3:The Next Generation
by Blazin'99
Summary: Para Anggota SEES Sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, karakter utamanya adalah Arisato Bersaudara anak dari Minato & Yukari. Ahkirnya Re-Write selesai, sekarang melanjutkan Fic!
1. Chapter 1:Ozora Bersaudara

**Chapter 1:Ozora Bersaudara**

**Yeah!Ahkirnya saya bisa menulisnya dalam bentuk novel! *Loncat-loncat*  
**

**Disclaimer:Persona milik ATLUS, DotA milik Blizzard Entertaintment  
**

**Genre:Action,Adventure,Romance.  
**

**Yup, Blazin'99 is back! Dan sekarang saya usahakan untuk dibuat dalam bentuk novel, inilah Re-Write Chapter 1!  
**

* * *

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge, Evening.**

Yukimura sedang makan ramen instan, Hirosuke sedang bermain PSP, Sizuka sedang membaca novel.**  
**

Inoue meghampiri mereka, "Mohon perhatianya."

Yukimura selesai memakan ramen, "Hm?"

Sizuka menutup Novelnya, "Ada apa Senpai?"

Hirosuke mem-Pause gamenya, tanpa berbicara dengan _Poker Face_-nya dan menoleh ke Inoue.

Lalu Inoue mulai bicara, "Terima kasih. Ehem, akan ada anggota baru di Asrama ini."

Sizuka dengan semangat langsung berdiri, "Benarkah?"

Inoue menjawab, "Ya, mana mungkin aku berbohong."

Yukimura membuang Cup ramennya, "Apa hanya itu?"

Inoue melihat jam tanganya, "Ya, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." lalu menoleh ke Hirosuke yang kembali bermain PSP-nya "Arisato, apa kau mendengarkan?"

Hirosuke langsung menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja aku mendengarkan."

Ketiga orang ini hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hirosuke.

**Sementara itu di Iwtaodai Station...**

Ada dua orang pemuda laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja turun dari kereta. Pemuda Laki-Laki berambut hitam, beriris hitam dan terlihat lebih tua daripada pemuda perempuan, sedangkan pemuda Perempuan berambut kuning dan beriris hitam.

Pemuda Laki-Laki menghela nafas, "Jadi ini Iwatodai?"

Pemuda Perempuan menjawab, "Hm, lumayan juga."

Pemuda Laki-Laki langsung beranjak, "Ayo kita ke Asrama, ini sudah malam."

Pemuda Perempuan langsung mengikutinya, "Baik, Nii-san."

**Kembali ke Asrama...**

Sizka dengan tidak sabar menunggu di depan meja Resepsionis, "Lama juga."

Inoue menjawab, "Bersabarlah."

Yukimura hanya menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke Hirosuke, "Hei, Arisato."

Hirosuke mem-Pasue gamenya, "Apa?"

Yukimura mendekat, "Game apa yang kau mainkan?"

HIrosuke kembali bermain, "Moto GP."

Yukimura melihat ke game tersebut, "Eh, sepertinya membosankan..."

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, kalau tidak diisi aku bisa bosan."

Yukimura hanya Sweatdrop, "Ya, terserah..."

Lalu terdengar ketokan pintu.

Sizuka bersiap, "Hei, mereka datang!"

Hirosuke dan Yukimura langsung bersiap, lalu Inoue membukakan pintu, "Selamat datang di Iwatodai Dorm."

Pemuda Laki-Laki itu kagum, "Wow."

Inoue bertanya, "Hm? Ada apa?"

Pemuda Laki-Laki itu menjawab, "Em, han-" Tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Pemuda Perempuan, "Eh, tidak apa-apa kok! Iya kan, Nii-san?"

Pemuda Laki-Laki menepis tangan adiknya, "Ya, terserah."

Sizuka menyambut, "Hai! Namaku Sizuka Arisato! Adik dari Hirosuke Arisato, anak kedua dari Minato Arisato dan Yukari Arisato. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

Pemuda Laki-Laki menjabat tangan, karena kecantikan Sizuka, pipinya agak memerah, "Er, ya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Tokugawa Ozora."

Pemuda Perempuan juga menjabat tangan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Namaku Hikari Ozora."

Yukimura memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Yukimura Sanada, anak pertama dari Akihiko Sanada dan Mitsuru Sanada"

Lalu Inoue, "Namaku Inoue Sanada, anak kedua dari Akihiko Sanada dan Mitsuru Sanada. Panggil saja Ino."

Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu Hirosuke memperkenalkan diri, tentu saja dengan _Poker Face_-nya, "Hirosuke Arisato, anak pertama dari Minato Arisato dan Yukari Arisato."

Tokugawa menjabat tangan dengan Sweatdrop, "Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Hikari agak malu-malu dan karena ketampanan Hirosuke pipinya jadi memerah, "Se-Senang berkenalan de-denganmu, Arisato-kun..."

Hirosuke bingung kenapa HIkari nge-blush, udah jelas-jelas dia itu tampan rupawan, pastinya semua cewek klepek-klepek. *Kecuali Inoue dan Adiknya sendiri*

Hikari dengan malu dan masih nge-Blush, "Em, k-kau sangat tampan, A-Arisato-kun..."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Eh, terima kasih."

Tokugawa menyikut Sizuka dengan pelan, "Memangnya aku tidak tampan?"

Hikari menjawab dengan santai, "Tidak sama sekali."

Tokugawa langsung cemberut, Sizuka, Yukimura dan Inoue Sweatdrop melihat tingkah bersaudara ini, kecuali Hirosuke yang tetap _Poker Face_.

Inoue angkat bicara, "Baiklah, cukup perkenalanya. Tolong kalian tunjukkan kamar mereka, ya?" lalu berjalan ke tangga dan menoleh ke Yukimura, "Nii-san, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Yukimura menghela nafas, "Baiklah." lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke Command Room

Hirosuke berjalan ke tangga, "Hikari-san, ikut aku."

Hikari mengikuti, "Oh, baiklah."

Sizuka berkata ke Tokugawa, "Ikut aku Senpai."

Tokugawa mengangkat tasnya, "Baik..."

**Di lantai 3...**

Hirosuke mengantarkan Hikari ke depan sebuah kamar paling ujung, "Baiklah, ini kamarmu Hikari-san. Dan ini kuncinya." HIrosuke memberikan sebuah kunci, "Jangan sampai kehilangan kuncinya."

Hikari menjawab, "Terima kasih." Lalu sadar akan sesuatu, "Hei, dimana tasku?"

Hirosuke menunjukkan tasnya, "Maksudmu ini?"

Hikari terkejut, "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau-"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Aku membawanya tadi" lalu menyerahkan tasnya, "Ini."

Pipi Hikari memerah, "Te-Terima kasih..."

Hirosuke lalu turun ke bawah, "Sampai jumpa besok."

Hikari melambaikan tangan. "Dah." lalu memsauki kamarnya.

**Di lantai 2...**

Sizuka mengantarkan Tokugawa ke kamar yang posisinya ditengah sebelah kanan, "Oke, ini dia kamarmu, Senpai."  
lalu memberikan kunci, "Ini kuncinya, ingat, jangan sampai hilang!"

Tokugawa menerima kuncinya, "Oke, tidak akan hilang."(Mungkin aku harus membuat duplikatnya. . .)

Sizuka naik ke atas sambil melambaikan tangan, "Baik, selamta malam!"

Tokugawa menjawab, "Selamat malam." lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

**Blaze:YES! AHKIRNYA CHAPTER 1 UDAH DALAM BENTUK NOVEL! LANJUT CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA! HAHAHA! ! !**

**Eagle *NickName temenya author*:Ush, baru Chapter 1 aja bangga...  
**

**Mia:Eh, ngga boleh gitu dong! Masih mending Blaze-kun bisa nulis Fanfic. Lha kamu?  
**

**Eagle: *Pundung di pojokan*  
**

**Blaze:*Sweatdrop*  
**

**Mia:Blaze-kun?  
**

**Blaze:Hm?  
**

**Mia:Closingnya gimana?  
**

**Blaze:Oh iya!  
**

**Mia:*Facepalm*  
**

**Nah, saya sudah usahakan untuk ditulis dalam bentuk novel, pertama Chapter 1, lalu Chapter berikutnya!  
**

**Review? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Gekkoukan High School

**Chapter 2:Gekkoukan High School  
**

**Dan,Re-Write oleh Hirosuke saya pindahin *Ditendang*  
**

**Disclaimer:Persona Milik ATLUS, DotA Milik Blizzard Entertaintment  
**

**Genre:Action, Adventure, Romance **

**Re-Write Chapter 2, ada sedikit bagian yang salah *Mungkin* ._.  
**

* * *

**Kamar Hirosuke. Early Morning.  
**

Hirosuke menata buku untuk pelajaran hari ini, "Hm, hari pertama..."**  
**

Dok! Dok!

"Ini aku, Hikari!"

Hirosuke membuka pintu.

Dengan senyumnya yang manis, Hikari berkata, "Hei, sudah siap untuk ke sekolah?"

Pipi Hirosuke agak memerah, "Uh, tentu saja."

Hikari mengeluarkan peta, "Oke,mari kita lihat..."

Hirosuke ikut melihat petanya.

Hikari menjelaskan, "Oke, pertama kita harus ke Iwatodai Station, naik kereta ke Port Island Station, lalu berjalan ke Gekkoukan HighSchool." lalu menutup petanya dan menghadap ke Hirosuke, "sangat  
sederhana rupanya."

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Ya..."

Hikari berjalan ke tangga, "Ayo berangkat, Hirosuke-kun."

Hirosuke mengikuti, "Baiklah..."

**Di Iwatodai Station...****  
**

Banyak orang yang akan berangkat kerja atau sekolah, kebanyakan adalah murid-murid Gekkoukan yang memadati Stasiun. Hirosuke dan Hikari duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil menuggu kereta.

Hikari menghela nafas, "Uhm, kapan keretanya datang?"

Hirosuke melihat jam tanganya, "Sekitar 3 menit lagi, tidak lama."

Setelah itu hening, tidak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, hanya melihat orang lalu lalang dan keramaian di Strip Mall. Sesekali Hikari menatap wajah Hirosuke, tetapi saat Hirosuke menatap balik, pipi Hikari memerah lalu ia memalinngkan wajah, Hirosuke bingung dengan tingkah Hikari.

Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara kereta dari jauh.

Hikari tersadar lalu berdiri, "Eh, itu keretanya! Ayo cepat naik, Arisato-kun!" lalu berlari menuju kereta, tapi tersandung sesuatu, "Whoa!"

Tapi untung Hirosuke berhasil menangkapnya, "Lain kali hati-hati"

Pipi Hikari memerah, "Te-Terima kasih, Arisato-kun..."

Hirosuke menurunkan Hikari, "Ya, sama-sama" lalu mengulurkan tanganya, "Ayo, nanti kita bisa terlambat"

Pipi HIkari masih memerah, "Ba-Baik"

Di dalam kereta banyak orang, tidak ada sisa tempat duduk, jadi 'Couple' ini terpaksa berdiri tetap dengan bergandengan tangan.

Hirosuke melihat keluar jendela, yang dia lihat adalah pemandangan laut yang biru bersih dan memantulkan sinar Matahari, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dan terlihatlah Port Island. Ada sebuah bangunan besar nan megah yang tidak salah lagi adalah Gekkoukan High School.

Hikari melihatnya juga, "Wow, indah sekali."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Ya, dan aku rasa itu adalah Gekkoukan High School."

Sesampainya di Port Island Station, mereka melihat ada toko bunga dan bioskop. Tapi ada 1 jalan yang membuat Hirosuke penasaran, yaitu jalan ke Backyard. Yang dipenuhi dengan bau rokok yang tidak membuat Hirosuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap jalan itu.

Hikari heran, "Eh? Ada apa, Arisato-kun?"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Aku penasaran dengan jalan itu"

Hikari merinding, "Eh, itu kan jalan ke Backyard."

Hirosuke bertanya dengan heran, "Memangnya ada apa di sana?"

Hikari menjelaskan, "Kabarnya, di sana banyak preman yang suka mabuk-mabukan, merokok dan banyak juga pembunuhan!"

Hirosuke bertanya lagi, "Lalu?"

Hikari menjawab dengan keakutan, "Dulu juga pernah ada kabar kalau banyak Cewek-Cewek dari Gekkoukan pernah diperkosa sama preman-preman itu!" Hikari jadi tambah merinding, "A-Aku takut ka-kalau hal i-itu terjadi pa-padaku..."

Hirosuke mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, apalagi preman-preman yang bejat itu"

Hikari tertegun, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang sangat peduli padanya, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah Hirosuke Arisato, keturunan Arisato. Keluarga terkenal di Iwatodai.

Hirosuke menggandeng tangan Hikari, "Ayo"

Hikari menjawab, "Baiklah..."

**Gekkoukan High School, Morning.**

Hikari terpana, "Wow..."

Hirosuke tetap Poker Face dan tetap menggandeng tangan Hikari, "Ayo masuk."

Hikari tersadar, "Oh,baiklah."

Di sepanjang jalan banyak murid yang berbisik-bisik, membuat Hikari merasa tidak enak, "Um, apa kau merasa ada yang sedang membicarakan kita, Arisato-kun?"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Abaikan saja."

Hikari jadi sweatdrop.

Salah satu dari pembicaraan itu adalah pembicaraan antara 2 murid laki-laki dan 1 murid perempuan.

Murid laki-laki yang paling tua itu berkata, "Hei, lihat! Ada murid baru, apa pendapat kalian tentang mereka?"

Murid laki-laki yang lebih muda menjawab, "Kelihatanya mereka ini cocok."

Murid perempuan yang paling muda bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Murid laki-laki yang lebih tua menjawab, "Hehe, maksudnya mereka ini adalah pasangan yang cocok. Buktinya mereka bergandengan tangan."

Murid laki-laki yang lebih muda mengangguk, "Ya, tepat sekali. Mereka terlihat mesra."

Kedua murid laki-laki yang kelihatan kakak-beradik ini terus membicarakan Hirosuke dan Hikari, sementara murid perempuan yang paling muda menghela nafas.

Saat mereka di dalam banyak murid-murid yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman yang berisi daftar kelas.

Hirosuke menunjuk papan itu, "Hei, ayo kita cek di sana."

Hikari dan Hirosuke mengecek daftar kelas satu persatu untuk mencari nama mereka, dan ahkirnya:

Class 2-F:

-Hirosuke Arisato

-Sizuka Arisato

-Hikari Ozora

-Ichimaru Iori

-Kyosuke Miyamoto

-Ranmaru Miyamoto

-DLL...

Teacher:Ms. Yukari Arisato

Hikari berkata, "Hei, kita satu kelas! Dan sepertinya wali kelasnya adalah Ibumu sendiri!"

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Terserah..."

Ada yang menyapa 'Couple' ini dari belakang, "Hei! Nii-san!", "Yo!"

Mereka menoleh ke belakang, ternyata yang menyapa mereka adalah Tokugawa dan Sizuka.

Hirosuke berkata, "Oh, kalian."

Sizuka bertanya, "Nii-san, apa kau sudah mengecek daftar kelas? Aku di kelas mana? Nii-san juga dimana? Kalau Hikari-chan dimana?"

Ozora bersaudara sampai swetadrop melihat tingkah Sizuka.

Hirosuke menjawab, "Semuanya di kelas 2-F."

Sizuka terdiam, lalu, "WAH! Senangnya bisa satu kelas!"

Tokugawa menatap 'Couple' ini, "Wah, baru bertemu 2 hari sudah jadi pacar? Hebat..."

Sizuka tertawa kecil, "Nii-san hebat!"

Awalnya 'Couple' ini bingung, tapi setelah sadar mereka melepaskan tangan mereka dan memalingkan wajah mereka untuk menyembunyikan pipi mereka yang memerah, Hirosuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tokugawa dan Sizuka hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Lalu seorang guru datang sambil membawa sebuah buku, "Anak-anak, kalian seharusnya masuk ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Mereka menoleh ke guru itu yang ternyata adalah Ibu Hirosuke sendiri, yaitu Yukari Arisato Istri dari Minato Arsato yang sekarang menjadi guru bahasa di Gekkoukan.

Lalu mereka membungkuk tanda hormat, "Selamat pagi bu!"

Ms. Yukari tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, nah. Sekarang ayo, kita kelas."

Mereka menjawab dengan kompak, "Baik, bu."

**Class 2-F, Morning.**

Ms. Yukari mengumumkan, "Baiklah, anak-anak, hari ini kita punya murid baru. Perkenalkan diri kalian."

Pertama adalah Hikari, "Hai, namaku Hikari Ozora, adik dari Tokugawa Ozora. Salam kenal!"

Para murid cowok terpesona dengan Hikari.

Lalu giliran Sizuka, "Hai! Namaku Sizuka Arisato! Aku adalah adik dari Hirosuke Arisato dan anak dari Minato Arisato dan Yukari Arisato, salam kenal!"

Reaksi para murid biasa.

Lalu giliran Hirosuke dengan Poker Face-nya, "Namaku Hirosuke Arisato, kakak dari Sizuka Arisato. Anak dari Minato Arisato dan Yukari Arisato, salam kenal."

Para murid cewek terpesona dengan Hirosuke.

Sizuka menambahkan, "Oh iya, tambahan!"

Ms. Yukari bertanya, "Apa itu? Katakan saja."

Sizuka berkata dengan semangat, "Nii-san dan Hikari-chan itu berpacaran!"

Para murid erbelalak kaget.

Ms. Yukari bertanya sambil melihat ke 'Couple' ini, "Wah, apa itu benar?"

Pipi Hirosuke dan Hikari memerah, sedangkan Sizuka hanya tertawa kecil.

Ms. Yukari berkata, "Baiklah, cukup pengenalanya dan kalian silahkan duduk."

Hirosuke duduk di barisan kedua dari depan, sedangkan Sizuka didepanya. Mau tidak mau Hikari harus duduk disamping Hirosuke, saat Hikari duduk disamping Hirosuke lama-lama dia jadi salting.

Ms. Yukari memulai pelajaran pertama dan Guru lainya yang meneruskan pelajaran lain sampai bel pulang.

**Class 2-F, After School.**

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Selesai juga."

Hikari menjawab, "Ya, cukup melelahkan."

Sizuka menoleh ke belakang, "Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan dulu ke tempat-tempat yang ada di Iwatodai?"

Hikari mengangguk, "Kelihatanya seru."

Tokugawa masuk dan bertanya, "Kalian sedang apa?"

Hikari menjawab, "Kami akan jalan-jalan, Nii-san mau ikut?"

Tokugawa menjawab, "Wah, kelihatanya seru. Tentu saja aku ikut!"

Hikari menoleh ke Hirosuke, "Apa kau juga ikut, Arisato-kun?"

Hirosuke, "Ya, terserah..."

Lalu ada yang menyapa mereka dari belakang *Lagi*, "Heiiii!"

Mereka menoleh, ternyata yang menyapa mereka adalah Murid Bertopi itu.

Murid itu memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Ichimaru Iori, anak dari Junpei Iori dan Fuuka Iori, salam kenal! Dan aku dengar-dengar kalian mau jalan-jalan, boleh aku ikut?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Oh, kau anak paman Iori,ya? Tentu saja kau boleh ikut."

Tokugawa menyindir, "Asal jangan membuat masalah."

Ichimaru menjawab, "Hei-hei, memangnya aku Trouble Maker?"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Ya, sama seperti Ayahmu."

Ichimaru hanya sweatdrop sementara yang lainya tertawa, merekapun berangkat jalan-jalan dari Pulownia Mall, Iwatodai Strip Mall, Naganaki Shrine, dan lain-lain sampai hari senja dan merekapun pulang ke Dorm sementara Ichimaru pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

**Mungkin saya kurang teliti, kalau ada hal yang agak salah (?).**

**Seperti biasa, mohon Review kalau ada hal-hal yang kurang**

**Blazin'99 is out :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Dark Hour

**Chapter 3:Dark Hour Dan Velvet Room  
**

**Yup! Re-Write Chapter 3! Yay!  
**

**Disclaimer:Persona Milik ATLUS, DotA Milik Blizzard Entertaintment  
**

**Genre:Action, Adventure, Romance **

**Ehehehe, ahkirnya bisa Re-Write Chapter 3 setelah mengerjakan PR yang banyak T_T**

* * *

**Kediaman Arisato, Late Night**

Minato sedang menggarap Gamenya yang terbaru, Yukari menghampiri suaminya, "Sayang, ini sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur."

Minato tetap menutup program-program dan mematikan komputernya.

Yukari menepuk kedua pundak Minato, "Lagipula besok hari Minggu, kau bisa melanjutkanya besok."

Minato menghela nafas, "Kau benar, ini saatnya tidur."

Yukari tersenyum, "Ayo kita tidur sekarang."

Mereka berbaring di ranjang King Size dan memakai selimut King Size. *Buset serba King Size*

Minato berkata, "Dunia lebih menyenangkan tanpa Tartarus, Shadow, dan Dark Hour."

Yukari menoleh, "Jangan lupa dengan Strega yang menyebalkan itu."

Minato tertawa kecil, "Ya, kau benar." lalu menoleh ke Istrinya, "Bagaimana keadaan anak kita, ya?"

Yukari tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Hirosuke sudah punya pacar!"

Minato terkejut, "Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

Yukari menjelaskan, "Namanya Hikari Ozora, adik dari Tokugawa Ozora."

Minato berpikir, "Ozora... Aku belum pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu..."

Yukari menguap, "Oh, ayolah... Ini hampir tengah malam, ayo tidur..."

Minato tersenyum, "Maksudmu hampir Dark Hour?"

Yukari menoleh, "Kau ini, hal-hal lama tetap saja kau bicarakan. Jadi kangen dengan teman-teman."

Minato mengangguk, "Ya, seperti Nostalgia bersama, berpesta atau semacamnya..."

Yukari menguap lagi, "Aku setuju, tapi aku terlalu ngantuk untuk memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula, mereka pasti sibuk."

Minato menguap, "Ya, sekarang saatnya tidur." lalu mematikan lampu dan memejamkan matanya, "Selamat malam, sayang."

Yukari memejamkan matanya, "Selamat malam..."

**Sementara itu di Iwatodai Dorm...**

Hirosuke sedang mengerjakan PR-nya di kamarnya tapi tiba-tiba lampu belajarnya mati.

Hirosuke bingung, "Hm? Kenapa bisa mati? Padahal ini baru..." lalu mengutak-atik dan mengecek lampunya, tapi dia tidak menemukan ada yang salah dengan lampunya, "Aneh..." dia berdiri dan menekan saklar lampu kamarnya, "Ini juga tidak berfungsi?" Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu aku buka saja jendelanya."

Tetapi setelah dia membuka jendela dia terkejut, karena Bulan menjadi kuning, langit menjadi hijau, banyak darah dan banyak Peti Mati dimana-mana!

Hirosuke benar-benar terkejut, "Apa yang terjadi?!" lalu melihat jam, "Jamnya, tepat tengah malam..." dia menuju kebawah dan menemukan yang lainya dalam reaksi yang sama.

Inoue dan Yukimura sedang berpikir, Tokugawa kebingungan, Sizuka dan Hikari ketakutan.

Hirosuke bertanya, "Kalian juga melihatnya?"

Tokugawa menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku bingung dengan keadaan ini, kenapa semua menjadi aneh? Bulan menjadi kuning, langitnya hijau, darah dimana-mana, dan diluar juga banyak peti mati!"

Sizuka dan Hikari merinding ketakkutan, Hirosuke menghampiri mereka, "Hei, apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Sizuka dan Hikari tidak menjawab dan tetap merinding ketakutan, membuat Hirosuke sweatdrop, "Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, "Hei! Buka!"

Hirosuke membukakan pintu, ternyata adalah Ichimaru yang terengah-engah, "Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru masuk lalu Hirosuke menutup pintunya, "Hei, apa kau melihatnya juga?"

Ichimaru duduk di sofa, "Pertama, ya. Dan kedua, boleh aku minta minum?"

Hirosuke mengambilkan Soda dari Vending Machine, "Ini."

Ichimaru dengan cepat mengambilnya dan meminumnya, "Ugh, terima kasih dude..."

Hirosuke melihat sekitar, Sizuka dan Hikari sudah agak tenang, Inoue dan Yukimura masih berpikir, lalu dia menoleh ke Ichimaru, "Hei, Ichimaru. Apa pendapatmu tentang-"

Tapi Ichimaru telah tidur dengan dengkuran keras, lalu Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Dasar Iori, kebiasaan..."

Inoue mulai bicara, "Bagaimana ini Nii-san?"

Yukimura menjawab, "Aku rasa ini bisa kita tanyakan ke Orang Tua kita."

Hirosuke dan Tokugawa mendekati Hikari dan Sizuka yang duduk di sofa.

Hirosuke beranya, "Apa kalian sudah baikan?"

Hikari menjawab, "Y-Ya..."

Dilanjutkan dengan Sizuka, "M-Mungkin..."

Hirosuke dan Tokugawa melihat satu sama lain, lalu menoleh. Merekapun duduk dan mengobrol bersama.

Lalu listrik kembali menyala dan semuanya kembali normal.

Inoue bingung, "Hei, sudah kembali normal."

Yukimura berpikir lagi, "Ya, ini aneh, tadi itu sebenernya kejadian apa?"

Hikari lega, "Syukurlah, sudah kembali normal."

Sizuka menghela nafas, "Ya, aku sangat takut tadi."

Hirosuke berpikir, (Sudah kembali normal? Tadi itu kejadian apa?)

Tokugawa mereganggkan tanganya kedua tanganya keatas, "Woo, setidaknya semua telah embali normal."

Inoue berbicara, "Baiklah, besok kita akan mendiskusikan hal ini, sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

Tokugawa menunjuk Ichimaru yang tertidur, "Kalau Iori bagaimana?"

Yukimura menjwab, "Masih ada kamar kosong di depan kamar Arisato, dia bisa menetap di sini."

Tokugawa mengambil Toa (?) dan meneriakki Ichimaru, "WOY, IORI! CEPAT BANGUUUUUN!"

Ichimaru tetap saja tidur, Tokugawa mengangkat bahunya, tidak berhasil." lalu bertanya, "Ada yang tahu cara membangunkanya?"

Hirosuke mengeluarkan Ramen Instan dari lemari makanan dan measaknya, lalu dibwanya di depan Ichimaru.

Yukimura agak marah, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk makan, Arisato!"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Ini bukan untukku."

Semua orang bingung, Tokugawa bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

Hirosuke menepuk pundak Ichimaru, "Hei, Ramenmu sudah siap."

Ichimaru langsung bangun, "Hah? Mana-mana?"

Hirosuke memberikan Cup Ramenya, "Ini, cepat dimakan."

Ichimaru langsung memakanya, "Whoa, terima kasih, Dude!"

Semua orang sweatdrop kecuali Hirosuke yang Poker Face.

Mereka lalu kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**Besoknya...**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge, Morning.**

Sizuka membaca novel, Tokugawa menonton TV tentang Binatang, Hikari membuat sarapan yaitu Roti Bakar dengan selai stroberi, Hirosuke tidur di Sofa dengan posisi duduk.

Hikari menyajikan sarapanya diatas meja, "Sarapan sudah siap!"

Tokugawa langsung menoleh, "He?" lalu mengambil sepiringg Roti Bakar, "Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Stroberi... Tapi tidak apa lah!" lalu dia memakanya.

Sizuka mengambil sepiring, "Wah! AKu suka sekali Stroberi! Terima kasih, Hikari-chan!" lalu mulai melahapnya."

Hikari menghampiri Hirosuke, "Um, Arisato-kun? Hello? Dia tidur?" lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Hirosuke sampai terbangun, "Hm? Ada apa?" Hikari menyerahkan sepiring Roti Bakar, "Ini sarapanmu." Hirosuke menerimanya lalu memakanya, "Oh, terima kasih." Hikari hanya tersenyum.

Selesai sarapan, Hikari hendak mencuci piringnya, Hirosuke ingin membantu, "Boleh kubantu?" Hikari menolak, "Oh, tidak peru. Ini tugasku." Hirosuke berkata, "Tapi nanti tangan lembutmu bisa kasar, lagipula kau sudah membuatkanku sarapan." Hikari menjawab, "Ya, tapi-" pipinya sedikit memerah, "Apa tadi kau bilang?" Hirosuke menjawab, "Tanganmu bisa jadi kasar?" Hikari terdiam, Hirosuke menyalakan kran, "Lagipula kau sudah membuatkanku makanan, jadi biarkan aku membantumu. Atau kau ingin aku melakukanya?".

Hikari membiarkan Hirosuke mencuci piring, "Oh, um... Baiklah..."

Hirosuke hanya tersenyum, lalu mullai mencuci piring, Hikari duduk di sofa disamping Kakaknya.

Tokugawa teringat sesuatu, "Hei, bagaimana tentang kejaadian kemarin? Kita harus mencari informasi."

Sizuka menutup novelnya, "Kau benar, Senpai. Tapi, dimana kita bisa mendapatkan informasi?"

Hirosuke selesai mencuci piring, "Kita tanyakan saja pada orang tua kita."

Hikari mengangguk, "Hm, itu bisa juga."

Tokugawa tepuk tangan, "Wah! Kau pintar juga!"

Hikari dan Sizuka Sweatdrop, "Dari dulu dia memang pintar!" Hirosuke tetap Poker Face

Tokugawa tertunduk, "Oh, baiklah..."

Inou dan Yukimura turun, Inoue bertanya, "Apakah ada ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah kemarin?" Yukimura berpikir, "Aku rasa kita harus mencari informasi."

Hikari menjawab, "Ya, itulah yang sedang kami bicarakan."

Tokugawa mengangkat tangan, "Kita tanyakan saja pada orang tua kita!"

Inoue mengangguk, "Hm, idemu bagus juga." Yukimura menyilangkan tanganya, "Pantas dicoba."

Hirosuke menyangkal, "Sebenarnya itu ideku."

Tokugawa tertunduk lagi, "Oh..."

Ichimaru muncul dari belakang Sanada bersaudara, "Hm? Ada apa berisik-berisik? Aku sedang tidur... Hoahm..."

Semua orang sweatdrop kecuali Hirosuke. Ichimaru bingung, "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Inoue mengumumkan, "Baiklah kita pergi ke Orang Tua kita masing-masing untuk menanyakan tentang kejadian kemarin."

Ichimaru sadar, "Oh, jadi ini soal kemarin? Baiklah, aku pergi." dia pergi meninggalkan Dorm, semua orang (Kecuali Hirosuke) sweatdrop karena perubahan tingkah laku Ichimaru.

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Dasar, keturunan Iori."

**Kediaman Arisato, Noon**

Hirosuke dan Sizuka mengunjungi rumah orang tua mereka.

Sizuka ragu, "Nii-san, apa kau yakin Ayah dan Ibu tidak terganggu?"

Hirosuke memencet bel, "Inikan Hari Minggu."

Ting! Tong!

Lalu terdengar suara wanita yang tidak asing, "Ya, aku datang."

Cklek!

Muncul sorang wanita dewasa berambut Coklat susu, Yukari Arisato (Nama keluarganya dulu Takeba, tetapi setelah menikah dengan Minato Arisato nama keluarganya menjadi Arisato)

Hirosuke menyapa, "Hai, Ibu."

Yukari terlihat senang, "Wah, kalian mengunjungi Ibu dan Ayah, ya? Masuklah!"

Mereka duduk di sofa Ruang Tamu, Sizuka bertanya, "Apa Ayah dan Ibu sibuk?"

Yukari menjawab, "Oh, tidak. Inikan hari Minggu, lagipula Ayah kalian masih tidur. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hirosuke menceritakan semua kejadian yang mereka alami kemarin, Yukari terkejut, "Tunggu disini anak-anak." lalu masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkan suaminya. Tidak lama dia kembali dengan suaminya yang berambut emo biru, Minato Arisato.

Minato menguap, "Ada apa anak-anak?"

Hirosuke menceritakan lagi kejadian kemarin malam, Minato juga terkejut, "Yukari, bisa kita bicara? Berdua."

Yukari menjawab, "Baiklah."

Mereka berdiri lalu berjalan ke dalam kamar dan membicarakan sesuatu, sementara kedua anak mereka menunggu.

Sizuka berbisik, "Apa yang Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan?"

Hirosuke penasaran, "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Minato menelpon teman-temanya yang dulu (S.E.E.S) untuk mengadakan pembicaraan/bisa dibilang rapat (Sekalian aja reuni! *Ditebas Thanathos*)

Minato menutup HP-nya, "Baiklah, aku sudah menelpon Junpei dan Fuuka, Aki-senpai dan Mitsu-senpai, dan juga Ken, Aigis dan Koromaru juga ikut."

Yukari mengangguk, "Oke, sekarang saatnya mengubah tempat ini menjadi ruang rapat, butuh beberapa kursi lagi, munbkin?"

Minato sweatdrop, "Sayang, aku rasa kita tidak butuh perubahan untuk ruang ini."

Yukari tertawa, "Oh! Kau benar, aku hanya bersemangat untuk bertemu teman-teman. Hahaha!"

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Istrinya yang lebih ceria daripada yang dulu.

Sizuka masih bingung, "Kenapa Ibu tertawa?" lalu menoleh ke Hirosuke yang ternyata sudah... Tidur, membuatnya sweatdrop, "Kebiasaan..."

Ting! Tong!

Yukari menoleh, "Nah itu mereka."

Minato menunjuk pintu, "Hirosuke, tolog bukakan."

Hirosuke membuka pintu, lalu dia terkejut, "Silahkan masuk."

Minato & Yukari menyambut teman-teman mereka.

Junpei dan MInato melakukan salaman persahabatan dengan jangka waktu yang lama, "Hei, Dude! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Minato membalas, "Yeah, bagaimana kabarmu, Junpei?"

Fuuka, istri Junpei hanya bisa sweatdrop melhat tingkah suaminya dan teman baiknya.

Yukari menyambut Pasangan Sanada, "Halo, Senpai."

Akihiko membalas, "Hei, Takeba. Em, maksudku Arisato."

Mitsuru melihat sekitar, "Kau punya rumah yang bagus." lalu menoleh ke Hirosuke dan Sizuka, "Dan keturunan yang sempurna." Yukari menjawab, "Ya, kkta hrus mensyukuri apa yang telah kita miliki." Perbincangan antara dua orang Genius ini membuat Akihiko bingung dan sweatdrop, Minato menghampirinya, "Hei, Senpai." Akihiko menjawab, "Hei, Arisato. Sepertinya kau punya kehidupan yang sempurna." Junpei menyikut Minato, "Ehehehe, hidupnya memang serba sempurna. Untung saja kau bisa bebas dari Great Seal. Ahahahaha, haha, haha, ha." Minato dan Akihiko hanya memandang Junpei dengan heran. Sizuka bingung, "Nii-san, apa kau tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Hirosuke menjawab, "Maksudmu 'Great Seal'?" Sizuka bertanya, "Ya, apa maksudnya?" Hirosuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau, sepertinya berhubungan dengan Hidup dan Mati." Sizuka mengangguk, "Oh..."

Yukari menyambut Aigis, Koromaru, dan Ken. "Wah, Ken dan koromaru sudah besar!" lalu mengelus-elus Koromaru. Koromaru mengayun-ayunkan ekornya, "Woof! Woof!" Aigis menerjemahkan, "Katanya, Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi." Yukari tersadar, "Oh, iya! Sepertinya penampilanmu masih seperti gadis 17 tahunan ya, Aigis?" Aigis facepalm, "Yukari-san, itu karena aku adalah seorang robot..." Yukari menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tersenyum, "Eh, iya! Aku lupa, haha!"

Mereka duduk di Sofa Ruang Tamu, sementara Hirosuke dan Sizuka ada di ruang makan (Dapur).

**Di Ruang Makan...**

Sizuka membaca novel, "Eh, Nii-san." tapi Hirosuke tidak menjwab, "Nii-san?" Sizuka menutup novelnya lalu melihat ke Hirosuke, ternyata Hirosuke sedang... Tidur. Membuat Sizuka sweatdrop.

**Di Ruang Tamu...**

Mitsuru memulai pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Arisato?"

Minato menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya ini tentang Dark Hour."

"APA?!"

* * *

**Blaze: Ahkirnya selesai juga...**

**Mia: *tepuk tangan* Yay! Tepuk tangan!  
**

**Eagle: *Jempol* Lanjutkan bero!*  
**

**Mia: Oh, iya! Jangan lupa minggu depan Ulangan Ahkir Semester, jadi kita harus mulai belajar.  
**

**Eagle: *Pundung* Aku benci UAS...  
**

**Blaze dan Mia sweatdrop  
**

* * *

**Nah yang seperti Mia katakan minggu depan Author sudah harus menghadapi UAS, jadi tidak boleh main Laptop, harus BELAJAR, BELAJAR, BELAJAR!  
**

**T.T jadi jarang bisa Update... Padahal rencananya saya mau buat Fanfic Persona 4...  
**

**Doakan Author, ya?  
**

**Review? :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4:SEES Next Generation

**Chapter 4:S.E.E.S Next Generation**

**Genre:Action, Adventure, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS, DotA milik Blizzard Entertaintment**

**Ahkirnya bisa update juga setelah UAS yang menyiksa T_T Dan inilah Re-Write Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Kediaman Arisato, Afternoon.**

Junpei menggebrak meja, "Jadi, maksudmu Dark Hour masih ada?! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Fuuka menenangkan Junpei, "Ya, karena kita sudah mengalahkan Nyx."

Yukari berdiri, "Apakah kalian tidak ingat?"

Mitsuru bingung, "Ingat apa?"

Yukari menjawab, "Ingat bahwa..." Yukari mengepalkan tanganya, "Nyx itu..."

Akihiko bingung, "Bahawa Nyx kenapa?"

Yukari melanjutkan, "Ada di dalam tubuh Hirosuke..."

Semuanya terkejut.

Junpei bertanya, "Ha? Apa itu benar?"

Air mata mulai keluar perlahan dari mata Yukari, "Aku khawatir, jika orang-orang tau bahwa di dalam tubuh Hirosuke, adalah Monster... Monster yang bisa menghancurkan dunia..."

Minato mencoba menenangkan Yukari, "Yukari..."

Yukari memeluk Minato, "Minato-kun..."

Aigis berpikir, "Ya, rumor tentang Nyx sudah menyebar ke seluruh Jepang."

Ken terkejut, "Benarkah itu?!"

Junpei terbelalak, "Aku tidak percaya ini..."

Minato menegaskan, "Aigis benar, Rumor itu sudah menyebar, dan dikabarkan bahwa Nyx sudah disegel didalam tubuh seorang anak, orang-orang pasti akan menjauhinya jika mereka tau bahwa anak itu adalah Hirosuke..."

Koromaru terlihat sedih, Aigis mengelus-elus kepala Koromaru.

Mitsuru kembali ke topik semula, "Tunggu, bukankah kau bilang anak-anak mengalami Dark Hour?

Minato menjawab sambil menepuk-nepuk Yukari dalam pelukanya, "Ya, dan itu berarti anak-anak mempunyai Persona..."

Yukari melepaskan pelukanya, dan mengusap air matanya, "Tapi, aku senang mengetahui bahwa Hirosuke memunyai Persona..."

Minato tersenyum, "Ya, mereka akan menjadi orang yang kuat..."

Fuuka berdiri, "Oh, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memanaggil anak-anak kesini supaya aku bisa memeriksa Persona mereka?"

Junpei mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum, "Wow, ide bagus Istriku!" lalu dia mengambil HP dan menelpon Ichimaru." Fuuka hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Suaminnya.

Mitsuru mendekati Akihiko, "Sebaiknya kau menelpon anak kita."

Akihiko bertanya, "Huh? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Mitsuru menunduk, "Aku... Tidak punya pulsa..."

Akihiko Sweatdrop, lalu ia mengambil HP dan menelpon Sanada bersaudara.

Minato mengambil HP dan menelpon Ozora bersaudara.

Yukari berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Sizuka yang bermain PSP milik Hirosuke dan Hirosuke yang sedang tidur.

Sizuka tersadar, "Oh, ada apa, Bu?"

Yukari menjawab, "Bangunkan kakakmu, teman-teman kalian akan segera datang." lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sizuka berpikir, "Hm, bagaimana caranya membangunkan Nii-san?" Sizuka tersenyum, "Aku tau!" Sizuka mengambil Toa lalu meneriaki Hirosuke, "NII-SAN, BANGUN!"

Hirosuke terjatuh dari kursinya, "Whoah!" kepalanya terbentur lantai, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Aduh..." lalu melihat ke Sizuka yang hanya tertawa kecil.

**Kediaman Arisato, Evening.**

Semua anak-anak sudah berkumpul, Minati menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tentang Dark Hour. Lalu meminta mereka untuk diperiksa Persona mereka masing-masing.

Fuuka mengeluarkan Juno, lalu memereiksa Persona anak-anak.

Pertama adalah Ichimaru, Fuuka menjelaskan, "Ichimaru Iori, seperti ayahnya, dia memilik Persona Magician yang didominasi dengan serangan-serangan fisik bersifat agresif dan tidak sabaran..."

Kedua adalah Inoue, Fuuka menjelaskan, "Inoue Sanada, seperti ibunya, dia memiliki Persona Empress yang didominasi dengan serangan Magic bertipe Es yang defensif dan Skill healing yang bagus, bersifat tenang dan penyabar."

Ketiga adalah Yukimura, Fuuka menjelaskan, "Yukimura Sanada, seperti ayahnya, dia memilik Persona Emperor yang didominasi dengan Skill Buff Negatif, Magic bertipe petir yang agresif, dan Healing yang lumayan, bersifat semi-agresif."

Keempat adalah Hikari, Fuuka menjelaskan, "Hikari Ozora, dia memiliki Persona Lovers yang didominasi dengan Skill Healing yang mumpuni, Debuff, dan Magic bertipe angin yang defensif, bersifat supportive"

Kelima adalah Tokugawa, Fuuka menjelaskan, "Tokugawa Ozora, dia memiliki Persona Chariot yang didominasi Skill Magic bertipe Listrik dan serangan fisik yang kuat, serta Skill Buff Positif yang sangat membantu, bersifat agresif tapi penyabar.

Keenam adalah Sizuka, "Sizuka Arisato, tidak seperti ibunya, dia memiliki Persona Priestess yang didominasi Magic bertipe Es yang agresif dan serangan fisik yang lumayan, bersifat semi-defensif"

Ketujuh adalah Hirosuke, "Hirosuke Arisato, tidak seperti ayahnya *Ya iyalah, Minato kan punya banyak Persona =,='* dia memiliki Persona Strengh yang didominasi Magic bertipe Api yang agresif, serangan fusik yang sangat kuat, dan Skill Kegelapan dan Cahaya, Hama dan Mudo, bersifat agresif."

Minato bertanya, "Apakah hanya itu?"

Fuuka tersadar, "Oh tunggu!Aku mendeteksi adanya Arcana lain milik Hirosuke!"

Ichimaru terbelalak, "Hah? Apa itu?"

Fuuka menjwab, "Arcana, ini Arcana Death!"

Semua orang terkejut terkecuali para orang tua.

Fuuka menjelaskan, "Didominasi Magic bertipe semua elemen! Serangan fisik yang luar biasa, Hama dan Mudo, serta Almighty Attack!"

Para anak terkejut, Ichimaru sampai ternganga.

Fuuka menjelaskan lagi, "Tapi sayangnya, kekuatan itu tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, dan butuh cara tertentu untuk membuka segel itu dan mengeluarkan kekuatan asli Hirosuke..."

Ichimaru menepuk punggung Hirsosuke, "Whoa Dude, aku tidak menyangka kau sekuat itu!"

Tokugawa berkomentar, "Sayangnya kekuatan itu masih tersegel..."

Fuuka menjelaskan lagi, "Tapi..."

Hiikari bertanya, "Tapi apa?"

Fuuka melanjutkan, "Kalau segel itu dilepas dan Hirosuke mengeluarkan kekuatan itu secara keseluruhan..."

Ichimaru penarasan, "Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi, Bu?"

Fuuka melanjutkan, "Dunia bisa..." Fuuka mulai berkeringat, "Hancur..."

Para anak-anak benar-benar terkejut, di dalam Hirosuke yang tampan dan pintar itu, ternyata terdapat kekuatan tersembunyi yang dapat menghancurkan Dunia...

Hikari berkata di dalam hati, (Hirosuke-kun, aku tidak menyangka... Orang yang aku sukai ternyata, bisa menghancurkan seluruh dunia...) *Author: Tunggu, tadi dia bilang orang yang dia sukai? Eagle: Lah, kau sendiri yang nulis. Mia: Blaze-kun... Baka...*

Minato menoleh ke para orang tua, "Nah, sekarang kita adakan rapat tentang S.E.E.S."

Junpei bertanya, "Dimana?"

Minato menjawab, "Tentu saja di sini, kau pikir dimana lagi? Junes?"

Akihiko bertanya, "Memangnya disini ada Junes?"

Aigis menjawab, "Ada, dibuka cabang Junes di dekat Gekkoukan High School."

Mitsuru berkomentar, "Tunggu, kenapa kalian malah berbicara tentang Junes?"

Akihiko tersadar, "Oh, aku lupa..."

Junpei menunjuk Minato, "Dia yang mulai duluan."

Minato tidak terima, "Hah? Aku?"

Akihiko melerai, "Sudah-sudah."

Para Ibu dan anak-anak jadi sweatdrop.

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian...**

Para orang tua berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk rapat.

Mitsuru memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi, kita harus membentuk S.E.E.S kembali?"

Minato menjawab, "Ya, karena Dark Hour kembali, kemungkinan Tartarus juga kembali."

Junpei menggebrak meja, "Tidak mungkin! Kita telah melenyapkan semuanya! Bahkann Strega yang menyebalkan itu!"

Mitsuru agak marah, "Iori, harap tenang!"

Junpei hanya menghela nafas lalu duduk kembali.

Akihiko berkomentar, "Tapi, kalau kita harus bertarung lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin karena kita sudah tua, sudah tidak seperti kita yang dulu, muda dan energik."

Yukari menjawab, "Senpai benar, kita sudah terlalu tua untung bertarung lagi..."

Ken protes, "Hei, aku musih muda tau! Aku masih bisa bertarung!"

Junpei mengelus kepala Ken, "Iya, iya, aku tau itu." lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, "Apakah tidak ada solusi lain?"

Fuuka berpikir, "Hm, mungkin dengan membentuk S.E.E.S yang baru beranggotakan anak-anak remaja seumuran kita dulu."

Aigis mendapat ide, "Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk S.E.E.S beranggotakan anak-anak kalian?"

Junpei mengacungkan jempol, "Whoah, ide bagus, Ai-chan!" Junpei juga mendapat ide, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ganti nama S.E.E.S untuk anak-anak kita? S.E.E.S sudah terlalu membosankan."

Minato menjawab, "Aku rasa, itu tidak perlu..."

Junpei cemberut, "Ya sudahlah..."

Mitsuru mendapat ide, "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan Tes untuk anak-anak kita supaya mereka bisa membuktikan kekuatan mereka?"

Yukari berpikir, "Hm, ide bagus..."

**Meanwhile, Di Dapur...**

Tokugawa memulai pembicaraan, "Kira-kira orang tua kita sedang membicarakan apa, ya?"

Ichimaru mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah..."

Yukimura berkomentar, "Mungkin, membicarakan kita, kita kan anak mereka."

Tokugawa menghela nafas, "Bisa juga..."

Ichimaru tertunduk, "Terserah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku malas sekali hari ini."

Yukimura dan Tokugawa jadi Sweatdrop.

Hikari, Sizuka, dan Inoue duduk di meja makan, Sizuka sedang membaca buku masak-memasak Masakan Tradisional Jepang, Inoue sedang membaca Novel, Hikari sedang memperhatikan Hirosuke yang sedang tidur.

Inoue dan Sizuka melihat Hikari dengan heran.

Hikari tersadar, "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Inoue menjawab, "Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja..."

Hikari bingung, "Kenapa?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Ya, dari tadi kau hanya memperhatikan kakaku terus, memangnya ada apa denganya?"

Pipi Hikari agak memerah, "E-Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok..."

Sizuka mneyadari kalau pipi Hikari agak memerah, lalu tersenyum, "Hm... Kau suka pada Hirosuke-Nii, ya?"

Pipi HIkari semakin memerah, "Hah? Ti-Tidak!"

Sizuka menunjuk pipi Hikari yang semrah tomat, "Itu buktinya, pipimu memerah..."

Hikari terkejut, "Hah?" lalu memegang pipi kananya, panas.

Sizuka makin jail, "Hayo, mengaku saja, kalau kau suka dengan Hirosuke-Nii..."

Pipi Hikari semakin memerah, malah sekarang seluruh wajahnya memerah, "Ti-Tidak!"

Sizuka membalas, "Iya..."

"Tidak!"

"Iya..."

"Tidak!"

"Iya..."

"Tidak!"

Dan begitu seterusnya, Inoue melerai sambil Sweatdrop, "Hei-hei, sudah, kalian ini apa-apaan..."

Hirosuke sampai terbangun, "Hoahm, ada apa sih?"

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh ke Hirosuke.

Hirosuke tersadar, "Eh? Hikari-chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Dia mendekat lalu menempelkan tangan kananya ke dahi Hikari, "Hm, panas. Kau sakit, ya?

Hikari dengan malu menepis tangan Hirosuke dengan lembut.

Sizuka meggoda, "Ciee, ciee..."

Inoue hanya tersenyum.

Hirosuke bertanya, "Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hikari agak tenang, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok..."

Hikari menghela nafas, dia berpikir, entah memikirkan apa.

Sekarang Hirosuke yang memperhatikan Hikari, sampai Hikari tersadar dan pipinya memerah kembali, "A-Apa yang kau lihat?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Oh, aku hanya melihat gadis cantik yang imut."

Pipi Hikari semakin memerah, "Kau ini, aku tidak suka digoda..."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Tapi aku tidak bohong."

Sizuka berbisik-bisik dengan Inoue, mungkin tentang 'Couple' ini.

MInato menghampiri mereka, "Anak-anak, akan diadakan Tes Kekuatan besok, kita akan melaksankanya disini."

Ichimaru menjwab, "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Minato poker face, "Kau ini sama seperti ayahmu, tidak sabaran..."

Ichimaru jadi sweatdrop, "Hei, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin seperti itu, aku tidak suka..."

Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru pulang menggunakan Ducati milik Akihiko. *Orang Kaya... *

Junpei dan Fuuka pulang jalan kaki karena rumah mereka dekat.

Aigis, Ken, dan anak-anak lainya kembali ke Dorm, sementara Hirosuke dan Sizuka menginap di rumah orang tua mereka.

* * *

**Blaze:Yeah, UAS selesai! Jadinya bisa update Fanfic!**

**Mia:Tapi kita tunggu dulu apakah nilai kita bagus. Tadi aku mendapat bocoran tentang nilai Matematika, aku dapat 90!  
**

**Blaze:Wow, aku beruntung punya pacar sepertimu, Mia. Sudah pintar, cantik, baik lagi.  
**

**Mia:*Blush* Ah, Blaze-kun bisa aja...  
**

**Blaze:Aku Matematika dapat 80, lumayan."  
**

**Mia:Wow, itu bagus. Eagle,bagaimana denganmu?  
**

**Eagle:*pundung* 75...  
**

**Blaze & Mia:*Sweatdrop*  
**

**Oh, ya. Saya kasih tau soal Nickname teman saya dab Nickname saya sendiri:  
**

**Eagle: Di tim sepak bola sekolah dia itu bisa membobol gawang lawan lewat luar kotak penalti, pengelihatanya sangat tajam, karena itulah dia dijuluki The Eagle oleh teman-teman setim.  
**

**Blaze: Digambarkan sebagai semangat yang membara, saya dan Eagle selalu menjadi Forwarder, karena kamilah penyerang terbaik setim.  
**

**Mia: Panggilan saya ke dia, menurutku imut :)**

* * *

**Sekian, Update berikutnya mungkin besok...  
**

**Review? :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Perkenalan Tokoh

**Chapter 5: Perkenalan Tokoh**

** Sekarang saatnya perkenalan tokoh!  
**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS, DotA milik Blizzard Entertainment.**

* * *

**Biodata Hirosuke:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Hirosuke Arisato  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Hiro-kun (Oleh Hikari), Minato Jr. (Oleh Junpei), Hirosuke (Oleh orang lain), Hirosuke-kun (Oleh Fangirlnya)  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 19 Maret 2012  
**

**Umur: 17 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Poker Face, Penyabar, Agak Pengantuk.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Progammer seperti Ayahnya  
**

**Penampilan: Mata Biru, Rambut Coklat Susu, Gaya rambut bagian belakang rapi, sedangkan bagian depan berantakan.  
**

**Menyukai: MP3, Game, Tidur.  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Orang yang merendahkan/Meremehkan dirinya, Teman-Teman/Orang tuanya disakiti, Pembohong, Orang jahat, Orang yang mengganggu Hiikari.  
**

**Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Strengh  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Death  
**

**Rahasia: Menyukai Hikari, Jika tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia akan tidur, dan jika dia sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, dia dapat menghancurkan dunia lecuali dia bisa mengendalikkanya. Akan sangat marah jika Hikari disakiti oleh orang lain.  
**

**Biodata Sizuka:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Sizuka Arisato  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Sizuka-chan (Oleh teman-temanya), Sizuka (Oleh orang lain).  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 5 Oktober 2013  
**

**Umur: 17 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Ceria, Periang, Selalu Bersemangat, Agak tomboy.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Juru Masak yang terkenal  
**

**Penampilan: Bermata Coklat Susu, Rambut Biru Muda, Gaya rambut Bob.  
**

**Menyukai: Membaca Novel, Memasak, Bermain PSP Hirosuke, Masakan disukai orang (Apalagi Tokugawa).  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Orang yang sombong, Orang jahat, Orang yang suka pamer, Masakanya Gosong.  
**

**Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Priestess  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Priestess  
**

**Rahasia:Koki yang hebat, Jika kakaknya tidur, dia akan bermain PSP milik kakaknya. Dan menyukai Tokugawa.  
**

**Biodata Hikari:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Hikari Ozora  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Hikari-chan (Oleh Hirosuke), Hikari-san, (Oleh teman laki-laki), Hikari (Oleh orang lain).  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 5 Juli 2012  
**

**Umur: 17 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Lemah lembut, Feminin, Berpikir kritis.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Guru Bahasa  
**

**Penampilan: Mata Coklat, Rambut Hitam, Gaya rambut Ponytail.  
**

**Menyukai: Shopping, Jalan-jalan, Bersantai, Belajar.  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Orang jahat, Orang yang menyakiti dirinya, Orang sombong.  
**

**Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Lovers  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Lovers  
**

**Rahasia: Selalu mendapat Ranking 1 di kelasnya, tetapi semua berubah sejak Hirosuke sekelas. *Kok kaya Avatar? =,=*, Menyukai Hirosuke, Malu-malu kalau Hirosuke didekatnya. Dan tidak suka jiika Hirosuke dikerubungi Fangirls.  
**

**Biodata Tokugawa:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Tokugawa Ozora  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Toku-senpai (Oleh Sizuka), Ozora-san (Oleh teman-teman yang lebih muda), Tokugawa (Oleh teman-teman)  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 3 Januari 2011  
**

**Umur: 18 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Pemberani, Selalu bersemangat, Percaya diri.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Pengusaha yang sukses dan terkenal  
**

**Peampilan: Mata Hitam, Rambut Hitam, Gaya rambut Shaggy pendek.  
**

**Menyukai: Fitness, Otomotif, Olahraga, Game, Makan daging.  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Orang yang mengejek dirinya, Adiknya tersakiti, Orang yang menggoda Hikari (Kecuali Hirosuke), Orang jahat.  
**

**Persona: (Belum Dikatahui)  
**

**Arcana: Chariot  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Chariot  
**

**Rahasia: Menyukai Sizuka, Badanya tinggi besar karena dia Fitness saat waktu luang.  
**

**Biodata Yukimura:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Yukimura Sanada  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Sanada-san (Oleh Ichimaru), Sanada-senpai (Oleh teman yang lebih muda dan Fangirlnya).  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 7 April 2011  
**

**Umur: 18 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Tenang, Bijkasana, Selalu serius dalam segala hal.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Penerus Sanada Corporation.  
**

**Penampilan: Mata Hitam, Rambut Merah, Gaya Rambut Shaggy pendek.  
**

**Menyukai: Boxing, Olahraga, Belajar, Memenangkan Pertandingan.  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Kalah dalam Pertandingan, Nilai yang menurtnya kurang memuaskan, Fangirlnya (Karena selalu mengejar dan mengikuti), Orang jahat, Orang yang merehkan dirinya.  
**

**Persona: (Belum diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Emperor  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Dikatahui)  
**

**Arcana: Emperor  
**

**Rahasia: Agak menyukai Sizuka, Mempunyai banyak Fangirls, tetapi semuanya berubah sejak Hirosuke satu sekoolahan. *Avatar lagi?*, Generasi penerus Sanada Corporation  
**

**Biodata Inoue:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Inoue Sanada  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Ino (Oleh teman-teman yang seumur), Inoue-san (Oleh teman-teman yang lebih muda)  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 10 April 2011  
**

**Umur: 18 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Selalu serius dalam segala hal, Bijaksana, Genius.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Penerus Sanada Corporation  
**

**Penampilan: Mata Hitam, Rambut Abu-Abu, Gaya rambut panjang sepunggung.  
**

**Menyukai: Membaca Novel. Travelling, Belajar, Makan Kue.  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Orang jahat, Orang yang suka mengejek, Orang jahil.  
**

**Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Empress  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Empress  
**

**Rahasia: Selalu mendapat Ranking 1 dikelasnya, Agak menyukai Hirosuke, Sering diajak Travelling oleh orang tuanya ke luar negeri *Orang kaya...*, Generasi Penerus Sanada Corporation.  
**

**Biodata Ichimaru:  
**

**Nama Lengkap: Ichimaru Iori  
**

**Nama Panggilan: Idiotmaru (Oleh Hikari) *Kalau Junpei jadi Stupei, Ichimaru jadi Idiotmaru*, Ichimaru (Oleh teman-teman).  
**

**Tanggal Lahir: 4 November 2012  
**

**Umur: 17 Tahun  
**

**Sifat: Tidak sabaran, Agak bodoh, Ceroboh, Gegabah.  
**

**Cita-Cita: Atlet Baseball terkenal seperti Ayahnya  
**

**Penampilan: Mata Hitam, Rambut Hijau Muda, Gaya rambut pendek, Memakai topi hitam bersimbol Gekkoukan High School.  
**

**Menyukai: Ramen, Game, Tidur, Libur, Makan.  
**

**Tidak Menyukai: Belajar, Ulangan (Apalagi Testing), Orang sombong, Orang jahat.  
**

**Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Magician  
**

**Ultimate Persona: (Belum Diketahui)  
**

**Arcana: Magician  
**

**Rahasia: Iri kepada Hirosuke, Nilainya yang paling jelek sekelas.**

* * *

**Nah, demikianlah Biodata para OC saya. Chapter berikutnya saya usahakan besok.  
**

**Review? :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6:Tes Kekuatan Bagian 1

**Chapter 6: Tes Kekuatan Bagian 1  
**

**Oke... Bisa update juga setelah main Dragon Nest bareng temen O_O  
**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS, DotA milik Blizzard Entertainment**

* * *

**Kediaman Arisato, Early Morning**

Keluarga Arisato sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan, Yukari membuat sarapan yang simple, yaitu Daging dan Telur Mata Sapi. Setelah sarapan, mereka bersiap untuk aktivitas masing-masing. Yukari, Hirosuke, dan Hikari bersiap pergi ke sekolah, sedangkan Minato dirumah, karena tempat kejanya ada di depan Komputer. *Programmer gitu loh...* Setelah mereka sudah ada di halaman depan, Yukari melambaikan tangan, "Kami berangkat dulu ya, sayang!" Minato melambaikan tangan, "Ya, hati-hati ya, sayang!" Yukari membalas, "Dah!" Yukari dan kedua anaknya berjalan menuju Iwatodai setation untuk naik kereta. Di dalam kereta Hirosuke mendengarkan lagu 'When The Moon Raching Out The Stars' lewat MP3 yang Minato berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunya yang ke-10, Sizuka sedang SMS-an, sedangkan Yukari hanya melihat pemandangan lewat jendela kereta, dia teringat waktu pertama kali bertemu Minato.  
Setelah sampai di Port Island Station mereka naik Taksi menuju Gekkoukan High School.

**Gekkoukan High School, Morning.**

Yukari membalik badan menghadap kedua anaknya, "Baiklah, Ibu duluan, ya?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Oke, Bu."

Hirosuke mematikan MP3 dan melepas Headphone-nya, "Baiklah, Bu."

Yukari melambaikan tangan, "Dah."

Sizuka membalas, "Dah, Ibu."

Lalu Ichimaru datang, "Yo! Ternyata Arisato Bersaudara! 'Sup?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Selamat pagi, Ichi-kun."

Ichimaru menjawab, "Ehehe, pagi. Kau terlihat ceria hari ini, ada apa?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Dia itu selalu ceria dan bersemangat."

Ichimaru kagum, "Wow, itu bagus!"

Sizuka hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Ichimaru bertanya, "Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Hirosuke? Apa kau bersemangat?"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan Poker Face-nya, "Biasa saja."

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Ekpresi itu lagi..."

Sizuka hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Lalu terdengar ada kerumunan yang datang.

Sizuka penasaran, "Hei, suara apa itu?"

Hirosuke bertanya, "Suara?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Ya, seperti suara perempuan, dan semakin mendekat."

Ichimaru berkeringat, "Itu para Fangirls!"

Hirosuke bingung, "Fangirls?"

Sizuka berkomentar, "Maksudmu seperti penggemar?"

Suara kerumunan itu semakin mendekat.

Ichimaru menjawab, "Yah, seperti itu. Sekarang kita harus sembunyi kalau kita tidak mau terlibat!"

Hirosuke bertanya, "Terlibat apa?"

Ichimaru menjawab, "Para Fangirls yang mengejarmu! Kita harus sembunyi kalau tidak mau ketahuan!"

Sizuka bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau Hirosuke-Nii harus sembunyi dari para penggemarnya?"

Para Fangirls mulai terlihat.

Ichimaru menarik Sizuka ke tepian, "Lupakan, kita harus MENGHINDAR!"

Sizuka tersadar, "Huh? Whoa!"

Lalu para Fangirls mengerumuni Hirosuke.

"KKKYYYAAAA! Hirosuke-kun!"

"Hirosuke-kun! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Hirosuke-kun! Kau tambah tampan dengan Headphone itu!"

"Hirosuke-kun! I Love You!"

"Hirosuke-kun! Boleh minta tanda tanagnmu?"

Hirosuke yang dikerumuni Fangirls itu sweatdrop dan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Ichimaru dan Sizuka sembunyi di balik pohon, Ichimaru mengusap dahinya, "Whew, tadi hampir saja."

Sizuka menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperi ini."

Lalu Hikari dan yang lainya datang.

Yukimura kagum, "Wow, Hirosuke memiliki Fangirls yang banyak."

Inoue tertawa kecil, "Kenapa Nii-san? Kau iri, ya?"

Yukimura menjawab, "Hah? Siapa yang iri? Lagipula alu tidak peduli dengan Fangirls."

Tokugawa swetadrop, "Eh, apakah Hirosuke tidak apa-apa?"

Hikari terlihat marah dan cemburu.

Ichimaru menyadarinya, "Wow, Hikari-cchi, kau terlihat marah."

Hikari menjawab, "Aku tidak suka jika Hiro-kun dikerumuni Fangirls seperti itu!"

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Kau menyeramkan kalau sedang marah..."

Hikari lalu menerobos kerumunan Fangirls itu dan berteriak, "Hentikan!"

Fangirl #1 bertanya, "Hei, siapa kau?"

Fangirl #2 agak marah, "Kenapa kau menyela?"

Hikari menjawab, "Aku adalah..."

Fangirl #3 tidak terima, "Memangnya kau ini siapanya Hirosuke-kun?"

Hikari menjawab dengan nada marah, "Aku ini pacarnya! Memangnya kenapa?!"

Para Fangirls terkejut mendengar hal itu, lalu pergi setelah mengetahui kalau Hikari adalah pacar Hirosuke.

Yang lainya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hikari, Ichimaru kagum, "Wow, sungguh pengakuan yang bagus."

Tokugawa bingung, "Sejak kapan adikku berpacaran dengan Hirosuke?"

Hikari membalikkan badanya, pipinya agak memerah, "Uhm, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hirosuke tersenyum, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Hikari menjawab, "Sama-sama..."

Hirosuke mengulurkan tanganya, "Ayo."

Hikari bingung, "Hah?"

Hirosuke tersenyum kecil, "Kalau tidak masuk kita bisa terlambat."

Hikari malu-malu, "Ba-Baiklah." lalu menerima tangan Hirosuke.

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung Sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan.

Teman-teman lainya juga memasuki gedung sekolah, Yukimura mengusulkan, "Sebaiknya kita juga masuk."

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-F, Hirosuke dan ikari yang bergandengan tangan menarik perhatian banyak orang, terutama para Siswi yang sedang bergosip.

Siswi #1 berbisik ke temanya, "Eh, lihat! Itu kan Hirosuke-kun dan Hikari-chan, aku rasa mereka sekarang berpacaran."

Siswi #2 menjawab, "Ya, mereka pasangan cocok! Sangat serasi!"

Siswi #1 menganggukan kepala, "Aku setuju."

Para Siswi yang mendengar rumor itu menyebarkannya melalui bergosip dengan Siswi lain, yang menyebabkan rumor itu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh Gekkoukan.

**Class 2-F, After School.**

Hirosuke sedang memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, lalu dihampiri Ichimaru, "Yo! 'Sup, Dude?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Hei, Ichimaru."

Hikari datang menhampiri Hirosuke, "Hirosuke-kun..."

Hirosuke bertanya, "Hm? Ada apa?"

Hikari menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Um, apakah kau bebas sepulang sekolah?"

Hirosuke tersenyum, "Aku bebas, memangnya kenapa?"

Hikari blushing melihat senyuman Hirosuke, "Y-Ya, kalau kau bebas... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Hirosuke bertanya, "Maksudmu seperti jalan-jalan?"

Hikari menjawab, "Y-Ya, bisa diblang begitu."

Ichimaru berkata dalam hati, (Lebih seperti Kencan menurutku...)

Hirosuke berdiri, "Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

Hikari menggandeng tangan Hirosuke, "Oke."

Ichimaru jadi bingung sendiri, "Lah? Tadi aku kenapa, ya? Ah, lebih baik aku pulang saja..."

**Paulownia Mall, Chagal Cafe.**

Hirosuke dan Hikari sedang minum Kopi dan mengobrol santai.

Hirosuke bertanya, "Jadi kau suka J-Pop?"

Hikari menjawab, "Ya, aku suka sekali itu, aku sangat menginginkan MP3 seperti punyamu untuk memainkan musik dimana saja. Kalau kau suka musik apa?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Oh, aku suka lagu Shoji Meguro, yang paling aku suka adalah lagu 'Memories of You'. Menurutku itu lagu yang tepat untuk bersantai dan mengabaikan keramaian yang mengganggu."

Hikari berkomentar, "Shoji Meguro, lagunya memang bagus-bagus. Sangat tepat untuk bersantai."

Dan merekapun melanjutkan 'Kencan' mereka dengan mengobrol sampai sore.

Hikari melihat jam tanganya yang berwarna Pink, "Oh, ini sudah sore! Sebaiknya aku kembali ke Dorm."

Hirosuke melihat jam tanganya, "Kau benar, sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Mau ku temani? Lagipula kita searah."

Hikari berdiri, "Oh, baiklah."

Hirosuke berdiri dan membayar untuk kopi yang mereka minum, lalu mereka berjalan keluar. Salah satu pelayan berbisik ke pelayan lainya, "Hei, mereka pasangan yang serasi."

Pelayan #2 mengangguk, "Cinta remaja memang luar biasa."

**Arisato Dorm, Front Door.**

Hirosuke menoleh ke Hikari, "Baiklah Hikari-chan, aku antar sampai disini saja, ya?"

Hikari tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Hiro-kun." Lalu Hikari mencium pipi Hirosuke, yang membuat pipi Hirosuke memerah.

Hikari menaiki tangga lalu melambaikan tanganya, "Dah, sampai ketemu nanti."

Hirosuke membalas, "Dah."

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti.

**CRING!**

Muncul kartu tarot bergambar Hati didepan Hirosuke, lalu terdengar suara aneh.

**Thou Art I, And I Art Thou...**

**Thou have blessed to create the Social Link of The Lovers Arcana...  
**

Lalu kartu itu menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Hirosuke, waktu kembali berjalan, Hikari sudah masuk kedalam Dorm, Hirosuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Di sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan tentang kartu itu dan suara aneh yang terdengar di kepalanya, (Tadi itu apa? Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti... Dan muncul kartu, lalu ada suara aneh... ah, aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu, sebaiknya sekarang aku cepat-cepat pulang.)

**Kediaman Arisato, Evening.**

Sizuka yang sedang membaca novel menyapa kakaknya, "Oh, kakak sudah pulang."

Yukari bertanya, "Hirosuke, kemana saja kau?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Aku hanya jalan-jalan bersama teman."

Sizuka curiga, "Hm, bersama teman atau... Bersama pacar?"

Pipi Hirosuke agak memerah, "Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

Yukari bertanya, "Nak, jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hirosuke gugup, "Ah, em... Y-Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Sizuka mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas, "Yeah! Aku tahu itu!"

Yukari menepuk pundak Hirosuke, "Kerja bagus, nak. Aku dengar-dengar pacarmu itu dari Keluarga Ozora, siapa namanya?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Oh, namanya Hikari Ozora."

Yukari mengangguk, "Hm, nama yang bagus, aku harap pacarmu itu cantik."

Sizuka menjawab, "Oh, ya, dia sangat cantik... Betul kan, Nii-san?"

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Terserah..."

Minato keluar dari kamar, lalu menguap, "Hoahm, Tesnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, kita harus mempersiapkan segala seuatunya."

Yukari menjawab, "Ya, dan sebaiknya kau mandi dulu."

Minato menguap lagi, "Hah? Kau benar."

Minato mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah mandi ia masuk ke kamar untuk ganti baju, "Sayang, dimana celanaku?"

Yukari menjawab, "Apa tidak ada di lemari?"

Minato membalas, "Ugh, tolong carikan."

Yukari menghela nafas dan masuk ke kamar. Sedangkan kedua anaknya duduk di sofa, Sizuka membaca novel, dan Hirosuke sudah tidur. *Fu, kebiasaan*

Sizuka menyadari sesuatu, lalu menoleh ke Hirosuke, "Hei, Nii-san-" melihat kakaknya tidur Sizuka jadi sweatdrop, lalu dia mengambil ember kecil berisi air dan menyipratkan air itu ke muka Hirosuke, alhasil Hirosukepun terbangun, "Hm? Kenapa?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Pasang telingamu baik-baik."

Hirosuke bertanya, "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Lalu ia memfokuskan telinganya, sayup-sayup dia mendengar desahan, "Heh? Aku mendegarnya."

Sizuka penasaran, "Ya, itu seperti suara desahan, entah darimana datangnya, bagaimana kalau kita periksa?"

Hirosuke menguap, "Hoahm, tidak. Aku mau tidur saja." Lalu kembali tidur, membuat Sizuka Extreme Sweatdrop karena sifat Kakaknya yang serba cuek itu.

**Tok! Tok!**

Sizuka menutup Novelnya, "Oh, ada tamu!" lalu menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya, "Nii-san, ada tamu!"

Hirosuke terbangun, "Hah? Oh, ada tamu?" Ia membukakan pintu, ternyata Ichimaru dan kedua orang tuanya, Ayahnya memakai topi hitam dan berjenggot tipis, Ibunya berambut hijau dan berpakaian simple. Hirosuke bertanya, "Oh, ternyata kau, Ichimaru." Sizuka juga menayambut, "Hai, Ichi-kun!"

Ichimaru menjawab, "Yo! Arisato Bersaudara! Perkenalkan, ini Ayahku, Junpei Iori, dan ini Ibuku, Fuuka Iori."

Junpei merangkul kedua Arisato, "Wow, jadi ini keturunan Minato dan Yukari? Heh, tidak buruk. Aku harap mereka tidak membuat anak lagi. Hahaha!"

Sizuka dan Ichimaru sweatdrop, Hirosuke tetap Poker Face, sedangkan Fuuka terlihat agak marah, "Junpei-kun..."

Ichimaru melepas rangkulanya "Eh? A-Apa?"

Fuuka menghela nafas, "Maafkan Paman Iori ya, anak-anak? Namaku Fuuka Iori, Ibu Ichimaru. Dan ini Suamiku, Junpei Iori, Ayah Ichimaru."

Hirosuke dan Sizuka membungkukan badan, "Salam kenal."

Ichimaru langsung duduk di sofa, "Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada santai sambil main PSP!"

Junpei mengacungkan jempol, "Itu benar, anakku!"

Tingkah Ayah-Anak ini membuat Sizuka dan Fuuka sweatdrop, sedangkan Hirosuke kembali tidur.

Fuuka mengetuk pintu kamar Minato & Yukari, Yukari membuka pintu, "Oh, ternyata Fuuka." Lalu Minato keluar, "Hei, Fuuka."

Fuuka menunjuk Rok Yukari yang ada sedikit noda putih, "Um, Yukari-chan, itu apa?"

Yukari tersadar, "Oh! Ini bukan apa-apa." Lalu membersihkan noda itu.

Junpei menyikut Minato, "Hei, bung... Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sana..."

Minato mendorong Junpei untuk menjauh, "Sudahlah! Jangan didepan anak-anak!"

Junpei menjawab, "Hei, tapi kan suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan melakukanya."

Minato berpikir, "Hm, kau benar juga..." Lalu Minato Poker Face, "Tapi ini belum saatnya."

Junpei menjawab, "Yah, Poker Face-mu yang khas itu selalu membuatku seperti... Seperti, um... Sudahlah, jangan menatapku begitu terus!" Minato hanya tersenyum.

Dok! Dok!

Hirosuke membuka pintu, "Oh, hai Senpai."

Yukimura menyapa, "Yo, Arisato!"

Inoue memperkenalkan orang tuanya, "Pertama biar aku perkenalkan orang tua kami, ini Ibuku, Mitsuru Sanada, dan ini Ayahku, Akihiko Sanada."

Hirosuke membbungkukan badan, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Akihiko menepuk pundak Hirosuke, "Ya, aku yakin kau punya potensi seperti ayahmu."

Hirosuke bingung, "Potensi?"

Mitsuru menjawab, "Ahaha, ya. Nanti kami jelaskan."

Mitsuru, Akihiko, dan Yukimura menghampiri yang lainya.

HIrosuke bertanya kepada Inoue, "Sebenarnya orang tuamu bicara apa?"

Inoue menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu..."

Hirosuke mengangguk dan tetap menatap wajah Inoue, membuat pipi Inoue menjadi agak merah, "Arisato, jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Ah, oke... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa pipimu memerah?"

Inoue kaget, "Lupakan..." Lalu berjalan menuju yang lainya.

Hirosuke menggaruk-nggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Sebenarnya ada apa Inoue-senpai?"

Dok! Dok!

Hirosuke membuka pintu, "Oh, hai Hikari."

Hikari tersenyum, "Hai, Hirosuke-kun."

Tokugawa menepuk-nepuk punggung Hirosuke, "Hei BUng, kalau kencan dengan adikku hati-hati,ya?"

Pipi Hikari memerah, "Nii-san! Kami tidak berkencan! Kami hanya jalan-jalan!"

Tokugawa tetap menepuk-nepuk punggung Hirosuke, "Benarkah? Bukanya kalian sedang berkencan?" Lalu menepuk punggung Hirosuke dengan keras.

Hirosuke terjatuh, "Whoa!" tepat di kaki Hikari.

Hikari agak marah, "Tidak! Kami-"

Tokugawa sweatdrop, "Ups, maaf..."

Hikari menepuk pipi Hirosuke, "Hiro-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tokugawa berjongkok, "Hei, bung. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hirosuke mengelus-elus kepalanya yang pusing, "Ow, aku merasa pusing..."

Tokugawa hanya tersenyum dan meggrauk kepala belakangnya, "Ehehehe, maaf..."

**5 Menit Kemudian...**

**Rooftop, Late Night.**

Minato mengumumkan, "Baiklah, anak-anak. Tenya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, kita tunggu samppai Dark Hour."

**23:59:55**

**23:59:56  
**

**23:59:57  
**

**23:59:58  
**

**23:59:59  
**

**00:00:00  
**

Minato mengumumkan, "Baiklah, Dark Hour sudah tiba, coba kalian panggil Persona kalian."

Ichimaru bertanya, "Tunggu, apakah kita tidak dapat senjata?"

Akihiko menjawab, "Yep, ini dia senjata kalian."

Para anak-anak mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing, Hirosuke mengambil 2 pedang, Ichimaru mengambil Katana, Tokugawa mengambil Kapak besar, Yukimura mengambil Brass Knuckle, Inoue mengambil pedang kecil, Hikari menghambil panah yang panjang, sedangkan Sizuka mengambil Naginata.

Dimulai dari Hirosuke, dia menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi, lalu muncul kartu diselimuti cahaya biru di tanganya, "PERSONA!" Lalu dia meremas kartu itu.

Munculah Persona berwujud Manusia mengenakan pakaian serba merah, memakai ikat kepala merah dan berambut warna coklat seperti Hirosuke, bersenjatakan pedang merah menyala.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the sea of your soul i come...  
**

**I'm Sol, The Sacred Warrior!**

Sol berubah kembali menjadi kartu dan masuk ke tubuh Hirosuke.

Berikutnya adalah Ichimaru, dia menutup matanya sambil memegang Katananya, lalu muncullah kartu didepanya, "PERSONA!" dia menarik Katananya dari wadahnya dan menebas kartu itu.

Muncullah Persona berwujud manusia memakai Armor besi di seluruh tubuhnya, helm besi, berjubah hitam, dan bersenjatakan pedang kesatria.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the sea of your soul i come...  
**

**I'm Iron, The Medieval Knight!**

Iron berubah menjadi kartu kembali lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Ichimaru

Berikutnya giliran Tokugawa, dia menutup matanya lalu muncullah kartu didepannya, "PERSONA!" dia menebasnya dengan kapak.

Muncullah Persona berwujud manusia berejnggot putih, matanya biru menyala, memakai helm bertanduk, berpakaian serba putih, bersenjatakan kapak dan palu.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the sea of your soul i come...  
**

**I'm Zeus, the Lord of Olympus!**

Zeus berubah kembali menjadi kartu dan masuk kembali ke tubuh Tokugawa.

Berikutnya Yukimura, dia menutup matanya, lalu muncul kartu dihadapanya, "PERSONA!" dia memukul kartu itu.

Muncullah Persona berwujud naga biru bermata kuning menyala berkaki 4.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the sea of your soul i come...  
**

**I'm Azure, The Legendary Dragon!**

Azure kembali menjadi kartu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yukimura.

Berikutnya adalah giliran para gadis.

Pertama adalah Hikari, dia menutup matanya, lalu muncul kartu didepanya, "Persona!" dan dia meremas kartu itu.

Muncullah Persona berwujud manusia memakai pakaian serba hijau dan berkerudung hijau, bersenjatakan panah yang berwarna hijau.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the sea of your soul i come...  
**

**I'm Alleria, The Windrunner!**

Alleria kembali menjadi kartu dan masuk ke tubuh Hikari.

Berikutnya Sizuka, dia menutup matanya lalu muncul kartu didepanya, "Persona!" dia menusuknya dengan naginatanya.

Muncullah Persona berwujud manusia memakai pakaian serba biru dan bersenjatakan panah berwujud es.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the sea pf your sea i come...  
**

**I'm Noel, The Magic Archer!**

Noel berubah menjadi kartu dan masuk ke tubuh Sizuka.

Berikutnya Inoue, dia menutup matanya lalu muncul kartu didepanya, "Persona!" dia menusuknya dengan pedang pendeknya.

Muncullah Persona berwujud manusia berpakaian serba putih, berambut panjang dan bersenjatakan pedang pendek.

**Thou art I, and I art Thou...**

**From the soul of your i come...  
**

**I'm Yuko, The Ice Empress!**

Yuko berubah kembali menjadi kartu dan masuk ke tubuh Inoue.

Minato tepuk tangan, "Whoa, kalian mempunyai Persona yang unik, bagaimana kalau besokk kita adakan battle? 1 vs 1 atau 2 vs 2?"

Junpei setuju, "Hei, itu ide bagus!"

Mereka bersiap pulang, sebelum pulang Ichimaru menghampiri Hirosuke, "Hey, Dude! Besok aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam duel! Lihat saja!"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Hmph, baiklah. Aku tunggu."

Junpei mengulurkan tanganya, "Mari kita bersaing secara sehat."

Hirosuke menerima tanganya, "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

**CRING!**

Waktu berhenti dan munculah kartu Tarot bergambar dua mata dan dua tangan yang mengeluarkan api.

**Thou has blessed to create the Social Link of The Magician Arcana.**

Kartu itu menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Hirosuke, waktu kembali berjalan dan mereka berhenti berjabatan.

Ichimaru berjalan keluar, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Arisato!"

Hirosuke hanya tersenyum, (Lagi, tadi itu kejadian apa?).

Sizuka menepuk pundak Hirosuke, "Hayoo! Nii-san, kenapa melamun?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Aku hanya berpikir."

Sizuka tersenyum, "Pasti memikirikan Hikari-chan, ya?"

Pipi Hirosuke menjadi merah, "Bukan!" Sizuka hanya tertawa kecil.

Minato mengingatkan, "Baiklah, ini sudah larut, saatnya tidur."

Yukari menegur, "Yep, dan Sizuka. Jangan menggoda kakakmu terus."

Pasangan Suami-Istri itu turun dari rooftop.

Hirosuke dan Sizuka masih menatap Bulan Purnama yang kuning bercahaya.

Hirosuke berkomentar, "Hm, ini Purnama yah?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Indahnya..."

Lalu datanglah Shadow bersayap dari atas bersenjatakan panah, dan mucul Shadow bertangan banyak yang satu tanganya memegang topeng, sementara yang lainya membawa pedang.

Sizuka yang tersadar, terkejut dan memberitahu kakaknya, "Nii-san, apa itu?!"

Hirosuke membalik badanya, "Hm?" lalu dia terkejut, "Mahluk macam apa itu?!"

Salah satu Shadow menembakkan panahnya, diikuti dengan shadow lainya, serta shadow bertangan banyak menembakkan Bola api yang besar.

Secara spontan Hirosuke memunculkan kartu Arcana Strengh lalu meremasnya, muncullah Sol yang menahan semua serangan itu. Hirosuke mengluarkan kedua pedangnya, "Sol! Serang!" Lalu bersama Sol, dia menebas-nebas Shadow di depanya tanpa ampun, hingga hanya Shadow bertangan banyak itu yang tersisa. Hirosuke memerintah, "Sol! Tarukaja!" Serangan Sol dan Hirosuke menjadi semakin kuat, "Sol! Serang terus!" pedang Sol, Hirosuke dan shadow itu terus bertubrukan, menyebabkan percikan api dan suara yang keras.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Sizuka hanya bisa melihat pertarungan itu, (Apakah aku tidak bisa membantu Nii-san? Ugh, bagaimana ini?)

Hirosuke mundur, "Sol, Agilao!" Sol mengacungkan pedangnya lalu munculah bola api sedang, tetapi sahdow itu berhasil menahanya, "Tidak mempan?!" Hirosuke berpikir, (Kalau dia bisa menahan serangan fisik dan serangan api, percuma aku melawanya...) Tiba-tiba shadow itu melemparkan semua pedangnya ke Sol dan Hirosuke, "Uagh!" menancap tubuh Persona serta pemiliknya, darah bercucuran di lantai, Sol menghilang. Sizuka menghampiri kakaknya yang tergeletak di lantai, "Nii-san! Nii-san!" Sizuka mencabut semua pedang yang menancap di tubuh Hirosuke, (Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan Nii-san?) Sizuka tersadar, lalu mengeluarkan kartu Arcana Priestess dan meremasnya, "Persona!" munculah Noel yang bersiap dengan kehadiran Shadow, namun Sizuka memrintahkanya untuk menyembuhkan Hirosuke, "Diarama!" Noel memutar tubuhnya lalu menunjuk Hirosuke, cahaya hijau menyelimuti Hirosuke, lalu semua lukanya sembuh, dan di kembali tersadar, "Ugh..." Sizuka senang kakaknya tersadar, "Nii-san! Huh?" Namun ada yang aneh, Hirosuke terlihat marah dan muncul aura kematian yang membuat Sizuka merinding. Noel kembali ke dalam tubuh Sizuka, Sizuka terduduk deengan posisi kedua kaki ditekuk. Hirosuke mengeluarkan kartu yang berwarna biru bergambar Arcana Strengh, namun berubah menjadi merah bergambar Arcana Death seiring mata Hirosuke juga berubah menjadi merah darah, "PERSONA!" Lalu dia meremas kartu itu, munculah Persona yang serba hitam berkepala seperti Dinosaurus, yang dibelakangnya terdapat peti mati yang berderetan membentuk jubah, Hirosuke tersenyum dengan tatapan membunuh, "Thanatos..." Thanatos mengeluarkan Katananya, "Grand Viper!" Thanatos mengayunkan Katanya kedepan dan jubahnya mengembang. Munculah Ular Hitam bermata merah menyala yang melilit Shadow itu, lalu turunlah 3 Bola kegelapan yang meledakkan Shadow itu sampai hancur. Thanatos menghilang dann Hirosuke kembali menjadi normal, Dark Hour selesai.

Hirosuke menghampiri Sizuka dan mengulurkan tanganya, "Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam."

Sizuka menerima tangan Hirosuke dan berdiri, "Kau benar, tapi mahluk apa tadi?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita bicarakan saja besok."

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

**Biodata Persona:**

**Hirosuke  
**

**Persona  
**

**Nama: Sol  
**

**Alias: The Sacred Warrior  
**

**Arcana: Strengh  
**

**Sifat: Agresif  
**

**Serangan bertipe Api yang Agresif, serangan fisik yang kuat dan Buff Positif Attack menambah kekuatan serang Hirosuke dan Sol yang semakin berbahaya  
**

**Ultimate Persona  
**

**Nama: Thanatos  
**

**Alias: The Death Bringer  
**

**Arcana: Death  
**

**Sifat: Sangat Agresif  
**

**Serangan semua Elemen, serangan fisik yang kuat, Hama dan Mudo, serta Almighty Attack membuat Hirosuke adalah Persona-User yang paling berbahaya.  
**

**Hidden Persona  
**

**Nama: ?  
**

**Arcana: Death  
**

**True Persona  
**

**Nama: ?  
**

**Arcana: World  
**

**Kekuatan tersembunyi Hirosuke masih belum diketahui.  
**

**Sizuka  
**

**Persona  
**

**Nama: Noel  
**

**Alias: The Magic Archer  
**

**Arcana: Priestess  
**

**Sifat: Semi-Defensif  
**

**Serangan es yang defensif, serangan fisik yang agresif, dan healing yang cukup bagus membuat Sizuka adalah Persona-User yang seimbang.  
**

* * *

**Blaze: Yeeehhhaaaa! Ahkirnya selesai juga!  
**

**Mia: Yay! Selamat!  
**

**Blaze: Fiuh, ngomong-omong dimana Eagle?  
**

**Mia: *Menunjuk Eagle* Itu...  
**

**Blaze: Dasar tukang tidur...  
**

**Yep, sudah tahu kan, 'Hidden Potential' atau Kekuatan Tersegel Hirosuke yang keluar 'Sedikit'?  
**

**Chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin. :)  
**

**Review?  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Tes Kekuatan Bagian 2

**Chapter 7: Tes Kekuatan Bagian 2  
**

**Woohoo, ahkirnya bisa update juga!  
**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance.  
**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS, DotA milik Blizzard Entertainment  
**

**Di Chapter ini Hirosuke akan masuk ke Velvet Room dan mendapat kekuatan Wild Card (Multiple Personas)  
**

* * *

**Kediaman Arisato, Kamar Hirosuke, Late Night.**

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Ini, kamar lamaku..." Lalu berbaring di tempat tidur, "Waktu umur 10 tahun, aku selalu tidur disini, untung saja, aku tidak pernah ngompol..." Lalu dia menutup matanya, dia membuka matanya saat cahaya menerpanya, tetapi dia berada di sebuah ruangan serba biru, dia duduk di sebuah sofa, didepanya ada meja mundar dan di sebuah sofa panjang duduklah orang tua yang berhidung panjang memakai tuxedo, disampingnya ada wanita yang mungkin seumuran Hirosuke berambut bob kuning memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan rok pendek berwarna putih.

Pria tua itu menyapa, "Khukhukhu... Selamat datang di Velvet Room, anakku..."

Hirosuke hanya diam.

Pria tua itu mengangguk, "Ah, ya. Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Igor. Dan ini asistenku, Yuki."

Yuki memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Yuki, salam kenal. Dan sepertinya kita seumur." Lama-lama pipi Yuki memerah karena ketampanan Hirosuke.

Hirosuke menjawab, "Um, aku Hirosuke Arisato. Salam kenal." Hirosuke melihat sekitar, "Dan, kenapa aku disini?"

Igor menjawab, "Khukhukhu... Jadi kau keturunan Arisato... Satu lagi tamu yang spesial..." Igor mengelurkan sebuah buku yang bertulis 'Contract' dan membukanya, "Pertama, tolong tanda tangan disini."

Di kontrak itu tertulis:

**"Aku yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini akan menerima tanggung jawab yang telah diberikan."**

Hirosuke berpikir, (Apa maksudnya?) Lalu menanda tangani kontrak itu. Igor menutup buku itu lalu buku itu menghilang.

Igor meneruskan penjelasanya, "Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberimu kekuatan yang sama dengan ayahmu."

Hirosuke bingung, "Ayahku?"

Igor menjawab, "Benar... Ayahmu bisa mengendalikan banyak Persona karena dia memiliki kekuatan Wild Card. Dan kekuatan itu akan kuwariskan kepadamu."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Oh, baiklah..."

Yuki membuka buku tebal yang dibawanya, dia mengayunkan tanganya lalu muncullah kartu Arcana Fool, Magician, Chariot, Priestess, Emperror, Fortune, dan Star. Yuki menjentikkan jarinya, lalu kartu-kartu itu berubah menjadi Persona:

Fool = Izanagi

Magician = Jiraiya

Chariot = Tomoe

Priestess = Konohana Sakuya

Emperror = Take-Mikazuchi

Fortune = Sukuna-Hikona

Star = Kintoki-Douji

Hirosuke terkejut, Igor menjelaskan lagi, "Khukhukhu... Inilah Persona yang akan kau miliki, memang terbatas, tapi luar biasa."

Persona-Persona itu berubah kembali menjadi kartu, Hirosuke mengambil kartu-kartu itu dimulai dari Fool.

Hirosuke menangkap Fool, "Izanagi..." Lalu kartu itu berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya

Berikutnya Magician, "Jiraiya..." Chariot, "Tomoe..." Priestess, "Konohana Sakuya..." Emperror, "Take-Mikazuchi..." Fortune, "Sukuna-Hikona..." Star, "Kintoki-Douji..."

Igor mengeluarkan Kartu Biru bercahaya dan memberikanya ke Hirosuke, "Ambilah ini, kunci ini untuk membuka pintu menuju kesini, bila kau perlu bantuan atau Yuki membutuhkanmu, kau bisa masuk kesini lewat pintu Velvet di Paulownia Mall."

Hirosuke menerima kunci itu, "Oh..." Lalu memasukanya kedalam kantong celananya.

Igor bertanya, "Apakah ada pertanyaan sebelum aku mengirimu kembali?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Um, ada satu. Apakah kalian ini pesulap?"

Igor menjawab, "Bukan, kami bukan pesulap."

Yuki tertawa kecil, "Arisato-kun, kau lucu juga..."

Igor, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa..."

Hirosuke menutup matanya karena silau, lalu saat dia membuka matanya dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil kunci itu, "Ini, Velvet Key?"

**5 Menit kemudian...**

**Class 2-F, Early Morning.**

Hirosuke dudukk di tempatnya sambil memandangi Velvet Key dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Hikari menghampirinya, "Hei, Kau sedang apa, Hirosuke-kun?"

Hirosuke memasukan Velvet Key ke kantongnya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir..."

Hikari menyilangkan tanganya kebelakang (Seperti gaya Yukari), "Oh, tentang apa?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Uh, tentang pelajaran hari ini."

Hikari bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa dengan pelajaran hari ini?"

Hirosuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, "Membosankan..."

Hikari duduk di tempatnya, "Ya, aku setuju. Sejarah sangat membosankan, aku lebih memilih Matematika daripada Sejarah."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Aku merasa tua mendengarkan Sejarah..."

Hikari sweatdrop, "Oh..."

**Kantin Sekolah, Lunchtime.**

Hirosuke, Hikari, Ichimaru, Tokugawa, dan Sizuka makan siang di kantin. Posisi duduk mereka adalah Hirosuke, Tokugawa dan Ichimaru berjejeran, sedangkan Sizuka disamping Hikari.

Ichimaru memakan Ramenya dengan cepat, membuat Tokugawa sweatdrop, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Ichimaru berhenti sejenak, "Kali ini aku tidak mau terlambat." Lalu kembali memakan Ramenya.

Tokugawa tersadar, "Oh, ya. Kau selalu terlambat untuk masuk kelas saat makan siang."

Hirosuke hanya memegang sumpit sambil menatap Ramenya, sambil berpikir, (Akan menerima tanggung jawab akan diberikan... Memangnya tanggung jawab seperti apa?)

Hikari menoleh ke Hirosuke, "Huh? Hei, Hirosuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak memakan Ramenmu?"

Hirosuke tersadar, "Uh, aku hanya..."

Tokugawa berkomentar, "Ya, hari ini kau terlihat berbeda."

Ichimaru selesai memakan Ramenya, "Mungkin dia memikirkan tentang berpacaran dengan Hikari, benar kan?"

Hirosuke dan Hikari terlihat marah.

Tokugawa terkejut, "Huh? Kalian kenapa?"

Sizuka heran, "Oh ya, kenapa kantin ini agak sepi?"

Tokugawa menjawab, "Mungkin yang lainya sudah selesai makan."

Hikari mengeluarkan kartu Persona, "Baguslah.."

Hirosuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ichimaru bingung, "Huh? Hei, kalian kenapa?"

"PERSONA!"

"Whoa! Hei, tu-tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda, ahaha... Ja-Jangan kalian anggapa serius! Hei, hei, hei... WHOOOOAAAAHHHHH! ! ! !"

Tokugawa dan Sizuka sweatdrop.

Tokugawa menoleh ke Sizuka, "Aku tidak tahu jika kita bisa memanggil Persona saat tidak Dark Hour."

Sizuka geleng kepala, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

**Class 2-F, After School.**

Ichimaru masih ditempatnya, dia menidurkan kepalanya di meja, Tokugawa menghampirinya, "Hei, bung. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichimaru menjawab dengan lemas, "Aku, tidak mau, mebicarakanya..."

Tokugawa sweatdrop, "Uh, oke. Aku pergi saja."

Hikari menghampiri Hirosuke, "Hei, Hirosuke-kun. Apa kau bebas hari ini?"

Hirosuke berpikir, "Um, sebenarnya aku ingin bergabung di Tim Kendo hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"

Hikari terkejut, "Huh? Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan seni bela diri."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Uh, maksudku kau bisa melihat aku berlatih."

Hikari tersenyum, "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, ayo." Hikari mengulurkan tanganya.

Hirosuke tersenyum lalu menerima tangan Hikari dan berdiri, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan keluar kelas.

Tokugawa tersenyum "Yep, ahkirnya adikku terpikat juga."

Sizuka tersenyum juga, "Huh, ahkirnya Nii-san peduli dengan kelangsungan keturunan."

Tokugawa menoleh ke Sizuka, "Apa kau bilang?"

Sizuka bingung, "H-Huh? Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?"

Tokugawa menghela nafas, "Lupakan..."

Pada saat itu, ada dua siswa laki-laki yang bergosip.

Siswa #1 berkata, "Aku tidak percaya mereka benar-benar berpacaran."

Siswa #2 membalas, "Yah, kesempatan kita hilang."

Siswa #1 mendapat ide, "Tunggu dulu..."

Siswa #2 bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Siswa #1 menjawab, "Aku dengar dia akan bergabung ke Tim Kendo, jika dia ingin bergabung, kita harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Benar kan?"

Siswa #2 tertawa, "Kau benar, ini kesempatan kita untuk menghanjarnya dan merebut Hikari-chan."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

**Gym, After School.**

Tim Kendo sedang latihan saat Hirosuke dan Hikari masuk.

Hikari kagum, "Wow, gerakan mereka sangat keren."

Hirosuke, "Yah, ini untuk meningkatkan kekuatan untuk menghajar Shadow juga. Karena itulah aku ingin bergabung." Lalu Hirosuke berpikir dalam hati , (Yah, dan juga mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kejadian aneh itu lagi.)

Hikari duduk di salah satu kursi panjang, sementara Hirosuke melihat-lihat. Sampai pelatih menghampiri mereka, "Oh, kalian ingin bergabung ke Tim atau cuma ingin melihat-lihat? Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau ada gadis yang ingin bergabung ke Tim Kendo."

Hikari menjawab, "Oh, bukan kau yang bergabung tapi dia."

Pelatih itu menoleh ke Hirosuke, "Oh, jadi yang akan bergabung itu pacarmmu, ya?"

Hirosuke terkejut, sedangkan Hikari blushing, "D-Dia bukan pacarku!"

Pelatih itu tertawa, "Ahaha, baiklah jika kau ingin bergabung ke Tim ini kau harus melewati tes dulu."

Lalu 2 siswa tadi muncul, satu berambut warna oranye dan yang satunya lagi berambut abu-abu.

Pelatih itu menoleh, "Oh, Kyosuke dan Ranmaru, bisakah kalian Tes- Uh, siapa namamu nak?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Hirosuke Arisato."

Pelatih itu terkejut, "Oh! Jadi kau anak Arisato, ayahmu itu teman baikku, nak. Dulu waktu SMA Ayahmu dan aku sekelas dan kami adalah Legenda Tim Kendo ini."

Hikari dan Hirosuke sweatdrop.

Pelatuh itu tersadar, "Oh, um... Oh, ya, namaku Kazushi Miyamoto, aku teman lama Ayahmu. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu salah satu anaknya."

Kyosuke menghela nafas, "Ayah, kapan kita mulai Tesnya?"

Mr. Kazushi tersadar, "Oh, kau benar. Dan ini kedua anakku, Kyosuke Miyamoto dan Ranmaru Miyamoto. Mereka akan mengetes kemampuanmu, apa kau butuh pakaian pelindung?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Uh, aku rasa tidak."

Semua anggota Tim Kendo duduk melingkari Arena, Hikari duduk di kursi panjang, "Ayo, semangat, Hiro-kun!"

Mr. Kazushi menggumumkan, "Baiklah, Tes dimulai dalam 3...2...1... Mulai!"

Yang dilawan Hirosuke pertama adalah Ranmaru, "Apa kau siap sobat?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Hmph, tentu saja."

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Pedang kayu mereka saling berbenturan, membuat suara yang keras, Hikari tetap menyemangati Hirosuke. Saat Ranmaru mengangkat pedang kayunya keatas, bagian perutnya tidak terjaga, (Ada celah! ) Menyadari hal ini Hirosuke mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan cepat dan menghantam perut Ranmaru dengan keras, "Ugh!" Ranmaru jatuh terlentang sambil memegang perutnya, "Oow..."

Hirosuke mengulurkan tanganya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ranmaru berdiri, "Ugh, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Lalu berjalan menuju Kyosuke.

Mr. Kazushi tepuk tangan, "Wow, itu hebat! Tapi Tesnya belum selesai! Bersiaplah untuk Round berikutnya!"

Hikari bingung, "Round?"

Kyosuke mengambil pedang kayunya, "Giliranku..."

Ranmaru menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Hajar dia saudaraku."

Kyosuke tersenyum, "Hmph, jangan kuatir." Lalu berjalan ke Arena.

Ranmaru menyemangati kakaknya, "Kalahkan dia, Nii-san!"

Kyosuke bersiap, "Kau siap?"

Hirosuke bersiap, "Tentu saja."

TAK! TAK! TAK! TAK!

Kyosuke menyerang Hirosuke tanpa henti, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Hirosuke berpikir, (Ugh, aku tidak mungkin menang kalau seperti ini situasinya!)

Kyosuke tetap menyerang Hirosuke, "Hah! Rasakan ini!"

Hirosuke tetap menahan serangan-serangan Kyosuke, saat Kyosuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Hirosuke, Hirosuke langsung menunduk, (Ada celah!) Dia memutar badanya mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan cepat dan menghantam punggung Kyosuke dengan keras, Kyosuke jatuh terlungkup, "Urgh!"

Hirosuke mengulurkan tanganya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyosuke menerima tangan Hirosuke, Hirosuke membantunya berdiri, "Hei, kau petarung hebat. Apa rahasiamu?"

Hirosuke sweatdrop, "Uh..."

Hikari menghampiri Hirosuke, "Hihihi, dia tidak punya rahasia. Sejak lahir dia sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu."

Kyosuke menjawab, "Oh, oke."

Ranmaru menghampiri Hirosuke, "Hei sobat, kau luar biasa. Maafkan sikapku tadi, ya?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Tentu."

Mr. Kazushi menghampiri mereka berempat, "Selamat, Hirosuke. Kau diterima di Tim Kendo."

Kyosuke menepuk pundak Hirosuke, "Harus aku akui, kau ini memang hebat. Kau akan menjadi Tim Inti disini."

Ranmaru mengacungkan jempol,"Ya, kami mengandalkanmu, Arisato!"

Hirosuke tersenyum,"Baiklah."

**CRING!**

**Thou has blessed to create the Social Link of The Star and The Moon Arcana.**

Hirosuke agak terkejut,(Dua sekaligus?!)

melihat jam tanganya. "Hm,ini sudah senja. Sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Hikari menjawab, "Oke." Lalu menggandeng tangan Hirosuke, "Hirosuke-kun?"

Hirosukke tersadar, "Oh, ya. Ayo pulang."

Setelah Hirosuke dan Hikari keluar...

Ranmaru menggaruk kepalnya, "Hm, pasangan yang sempurna."

Paulownia Mall, After School.

Hikari bingung, "Um, bukankah seharusnya kita sudah pulang?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Ini kan masih jam 2 siang, jadi kita masih bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Hikari bertanya, "Lalu kita mau kemana?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Kemana saja."

Hikari menjawab, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau B Blue V?"

Hirosuke mengangguk, "Oke."

Mereka masuk ke B Blue V untuk melihat-lihat aksesoris.

Hirosuke berpikir, (Hm, mungkin ada aksesoris yang bisa aku belikan untuk Hikari...)

Lalu Hirosuke melihat Heart Choker berwarna Pink, "Um, permisi."

Shopkeeper menjawab, "Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hirosuke menunjuk Choker itu, "Berapa harga Choker ini?"

Shopkeeper menjawab, "Oh, murah saja, hanya 15.000 Yen. Ini trend lama yang sangat terkenal, model yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh istri pemilik Arisato Entertainment, Choker ini berkualitas tinggi, nyaman dipakai dan tahan lama. Apakah kau membelikanya untuk pacarmu?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "E-Eh? Ya, seperti itulah..." lalu mengeluarkan lembaran 20.000 Yen, "Ini uangnya."

Shopkeeper memasukanya ke kantong plastik kecil lalu memasukanya ke kantung plastik besar berwarna biru bertuliskan 'B Blue V Accesories', "Ini barangnya." lalu membuka mesin Kasir dan menyerahkan lembar 5.000 Yen, "Dan ini kembalianya. Terima kasih."

Hirosuke menerima kembalianya, "Ya."

Diluar...

Hikari terlihat menghela nafas, "Aksesoris-aksesoris itu terlalu mahal, aku tidak bisa membelinya..."

Hirosuke menyerahkan kantong plastik itu, "Tapi aku bisa membelikanya untukmu."

Hikari menerimanya dengan bingung, "Huh? apa ini?"

Hirosuke tersenyum, "Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Hikari membuka kantong plastik itu dan terkejut melihat Heart Choker Pink itu, "I-Ini kan..."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Aku membelikanya untukmu, aku harap kau menyukainya."

Hikari sangat senang, "Wow! Ini kan Choker yang terkenal itu! Aku sangat menyakainya!" lalu memakai Choker itu di lehernya, "Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Kau terlihat sanagt imut..."

Hikari memeluk Hirosuke, "Terima kasih, Hiro-kun..."

Hirosuke memeluk balik, "Tidak masalah."

**CRING!**

**Thou has become closer with the Lovers Arcana, your Persona stats has increased!**

**Persona:Sol  
**

**Str - 30-35  
**

**Ma - 20 -25  
**

**Lu - 22-25  
**

**En - 34-38  
**

**Ag - 22-30  
**

**The Lovers Arcana has became stronger! Alleria has learned Divine Grace!**

**Hikari determination in battle has increased! Now she can do a Follow-Up attack when you knocked down an enemy!**

Lama-lama pipi Hikari memerah, lalu melepaskan pelukanya, "Um, sebaiknya kita pulang..."

Hirosuke menggandeng tanganya, "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

**Iwatodai Dorm, Evening.**

Ichimaru menoleh melihat Hikari pulang bersama Hirosuke, "Whoa, hei. Kalian habis kencan, ya?"

Wajah Hikari langsung semerah Tomat, "Ti-Tidak! Kami hanya jalan-jalan! Sebaiknya kau tidak menyebarkan rumor yang aneh-aneh!" Lalu dia berjalan keatas.

Ichimaru tertawa, "Hahaha, Dude... Pacarmu itu cewek terpopuler tapi sangat malu bila-"

Tiba-tiba Hirosuke menutup mulut Ichimaru, "Jangan bicara terus, aku jadi pusing..."

Ichimaru menepis tangan Hirosuke, "Dude, oke-oke... Lagipula kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu? Akan kuambilkan minum."

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah..." Lalu duduk di sofa yang panjang."

Ichimaru kembali degan dua kaleng TaP Soda, da memberikan salah satu kepada Hirosuke, "Ini."

Hirosuke menereminya, "Terima kasih."

Ichimaru duduk disampingnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau dan Hikari benar-benar berpacaran?"

Hirosuke facepalm, "Mungkin, aku merasa hubunganku dengan Hikari akan sangat dekat..."

Ichimaru menepuk pundak Hirosuke, "Dude, sebaiknya kau pendekatan dengan Hikari. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Sejujurnya, iya."

Ichimaru mengepalkan tanganya, "Nah, berarti kalian pasangan yang sempurna. Berusahalah untuk mendapatkan hatinya, jangan kecewakan dia, Dude."

Hirosuke tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Ichimaru mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, itulah gunanya teman."

**CRING!**

**Thou has become closer with the Magician Arcana, your Persona Magic has increased!  
**

**Sol  
**

**Ma - 25-30  
**

**Izanagi  
**

**Ma - 28-34  
**

**Konohana Sakuya  
**

**Ma - 35-47  
**

**Jiraiya  
**

**Ma - 25-32  
**

**The Magician Arcana has became stronger! Jiraiya has learned Sonic Punch! Iron has learned Maragion!  
**

**Ichimaru determination in battle has increased! Now he can do a Follow-Up Attack when you knocked down an enemy!  
**

Ichimaru melihat jam dinding, "Mm, sudah malam, sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk Tes Kekuatan hari ini."

Hirosuke mengangguk, "Ya,kau benar."

**Kediaman Arisato, Rooftop, Dark Hour**

Yukimura mengumumkan, "Baiklah, kali ini orang tua kita tidak bisa mendampingi karena mereka sedang mengadakan rapat di ruang tamu, jadi mari kita mulai tes ini!"

Inoue menunjukkan papan nama peserta tes, "Inilah jadwal tes dengan berduel."

Dan papan nama itu berisi:

First

Sizuka VS Ichimaru

Second

Hikari VS Inoue

Third

Tokugawa VS Yukimura

Fourth

Hirouke VS Ichimaru

Fifth

Hirosuke, Hikari, Ichimaru VS Sizuka, Tokugawa, Inoue, Yukimura

FINAL

Hirosuke VS Ichimaru

Ichimaru bertanya, "Hei, bagaimana dengan Hirosuke?

Inoue menjawab, "Dia menjadi 'Boss' di Final karena menurutku dia sangat spesial."

Yukimura meneruskan, "Dan dia dipasangkan dengan Hikari karena kami pikir mereka cocok."

Pipi Hirosuke agak memerah, sementara wajah Hikari semerah tomat (Lagi).

Ichimaru tersenyum, "Heh, setidaknya aku bisa berduel denganmu di Final!."

Hirosuke menjawab dengan tenang, "Ya, terserah."

Ichimaru jadi sweatdrop, "Dasar kau ini..."

**First Round**

**Sizuka Arisato VS Ichimaru Iori**

"Noel!"

"Iron!"

Sizuka memerintahkan Noel untuk menyerang, karena dia tahu kelemahan Ichimaru adalah es, "Bufula!"

Ichimaru dan Iron langsung menghindar, "Whoa! Kalau akau terkena dan Down, aku bisa langsung kalah."

Sizuka memerintahkan Noel untuk menyerang lagi, "Noel, Ice Shot!"

Noel menembakkan panah es ke Ichimaru dan Iron, sampai Ichimaru kewelahan, "Sial! Ternyata dia bisa menembakkan panah es!"

Noel terus menembak, sementara Ichimaru terus menghindar, lalu ia tersdar akan sesuatu, (Oh, iya! Benar juga!)

"Iron! Sukukaja!"

Ichimaru tersenyum, "Dengan begini aku bisa menyerang!"

Noel terusmenembak, tapi Ichimaru dan Iron dapat menghindar, semakin dekat dan ahkirnya Ichimaru tepat didepan Sizuka, "Iron, Power Slash!"

Iron menebas Noel sampai terpental, "Aaah!" Sizuka juga ikut terpental, tapi serangan Iron belum selesai, "Iron, Sonic Punch!" dilanjutkan dengan pukulan Iron yang mementalkan Sizuka tepat ke tembok. Hirosuke langsung bertindak, "Jiraiya, Sukukaja!" setelah menambah kecepatan, Hirosuke langsung menangkap Sizuka sebelum menabrak tembok.

Yang lainya mendekati Hirosuke, Hikari mengecek keadaan Sizuka, "Dia pingsan."

Inoue memerintahkan, "Tokugawa, bawa dia ke kamarnya, dan Hikari, obati lukanya."

Tokugawa menjawab, "Uh, baiklah."

Hikari mengangguk, "Oke."

Hirosuke menyerahkan Sizuka ke Tokugawa, dan Tokugawa langsung membawanya ke kamar Sizuka diikuti Hikari. Hirosuke menoleh ke Ichimaru, "Kau hampir membunuh adikku."

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Maaf... Aku terlalu bersemangat..."

Yukimura menoleh ke Ichimaru, "Kau memenangkan Ronde Pertama, Iori. Selamat."

Inoue melihat ke Bulan, "Aku rasa Dark Hour akan segera selesai."

Yukimura juga melihat ke Bulan, "Whoa, ya. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

**Arisato Residence, Dark Hour, Kamar Sizuka.**

Yukimura, Tokugawa, Hikari, dan Ichimaru sudah pulang duluan, sementara Hirosuke, Inoue, Minato, dan Yukari mengecek keadaan Sizuka.

Inoue bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Minato menjawab, "Keadaanya membaik, tapi dia masih pingsan, dia butuh banyak istirahat."

Yukari mengangguk, "Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, besok kita cek lagi."

Semua orang mengangguk.

**Arisato Residence, Late Night.**

Minato & Yukari sudah kembali ke kamarnya, sementara Hirosuke dan Inoue masih di ruang tamu.

Inoue bertanya, "Apakah kau khawatir dengan keadaan adikmu?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Ya, lumayan."

Inoue tersenyum, "aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tenanglah."

Hirosuke mengangguk, Terima kasih, Senpai."

**CRING!**

**Thou has blessed to create the Social Link of The Empress Arcana.  
**

Hirosuke menghela nafas, (Jadi, Social Link Inoue-senpai adalah Empress...)

Inoue melambaikan tangan, "Baiklah aku pulang dulu."

Hirosukek tersadar, "Oh, selamat tinggal, Senpai."

Lalu Inoue keluar dan ternyata sudah ada mobil yang menjemputnya.

Hirosuke memegang kepalanya, "Ugh, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit... Sebaiknya aku tidur..." lalu ia menuju kekamarnya untuk tidur.

**Velvet Room**

Hirosuke tersadar, "Tempat ini lagi?"

Igor menyapa, "Ah, aku telah memanggilmu kesini lewat mimpimu, jadi janganlah khawatir."

Yuki menjelaskan, "Aku ingin memberimu ini." Yuki memberi sebuah kacamata berwarna hitam.

Hirosuke menerimanya dengan bingung, "Untuk apa ini?"

Yuki menjelaskan, "Itu untuk memantumu memanggil Personamu yang lainya, tanpa itu kau tidak bisa memanggil Personamu yang lain."

Igor melanjutkan, "Dan sepertinya kau telah memanggil Jiraiya tanpa kacamata itu, yang membuat pikiranmu agak kacau."

Hirosuke memakai kacamata itu, "Ugh, pantas saja kepalaku sakit. Tetapi ssetelah memakai ini, sakitnya hilang."

Yuki meneruskan, "Kau harus menjaga kestabilan pikiranmu supaya tidak mengalami kerusakan lagi."

Hirosuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Yuki tertawa kecil, "Kau manis juga jika memakai kacamata."

**CRING!**

**Thou has blessed to create the Social Link of The Aeon Arcana.**

Igor menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah, sampai bertemu lagi..."

Keesokan harinya...

Hirosuke terbangun, "Ugh, Social Link Yuki, adalah Aeon..."

* * *

**Horray! Ahkirnya bisa Update T_T**

**Oh, ya. Keadaan Author saat ini adalah 'Nothing-To-Do' jadi saya meneruskan Fanfic saja...  
**

**Review Please?  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Tes Kekuatan Bagian 3

**Chapter 8:Tes Kekuatan 3**

**Maaf lama nggak update karena kebanyakan main Minecraft ('-')**

**Plus Dragon Nest & UTS ('_')**

**Anyway, Chapter 8, guys!**

**Genre:Action, Adventure, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimer:Persona milik Atlus, DotA milik Blizzard Entertaintment**

* * *

**Gekkoukan High School, Entrance Gate, Morning.**

Hirosuke berjalan menuju sekolahan, lalu Ichimaru menyapa, "Yo!"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Hei, Ichimaru."

Ichimaru bertanya, "Tumben kau tidak bersama Hikari."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Hikari sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tes nanti malam."

Ichimaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, itu bisa dimaklumi. Tetapi keliahatanya Inoue-senpai santai saja, jangan-jangan nanti pacarmu akan kalah."

Hirosuke tersenyum, "Hm, kita lihat saja nanti." lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

Ichimaru mengikuti, "Memangnya kenapa kau begitu percaya kalau Hikari akan menang?"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan santai, "Karena aku yakin dia bisa."

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Oke..."

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, After School**

Hirosuke dan Ichimaru berjalan pulang bersama.

Ichimaru menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kedua Ozora bersaudara dan Sanada bersaudara sedang sibuk membantu adik mereka masing-masing."

Hirosuke menoleh, "Tentu saja, tes ini sangat penting untuk S.E.E.S."

Ichimaru melihat ke langit, "Kau benar, tapi kenapa pertandingan kita malah terahkir kali, ya?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Tidak tahu." membuat Ichimaru sweatdrop karena ketenangan Hirosuke keturunan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa, "Nii-san! Ichimaru-kun!"

Keduanya menoleh, ternyata yang menyapa adalah Sizuka.

Ichimaru menyapa balik, "Hei, Sizuka-chan."

Sizuka menunjuk Wild Duck Burger, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di Wild Duck Burger?"

Hirosuke menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas, "Tentu."

Ichimaru bersemangat, "Kenapa tidak? Aku sangat lapar."

Hirosuke menoleh, "Bukanya kau sudah makan Ramen instan tadi?"

Ichimaru menjawab, "Tapi aku masih lapar." Hirosuke hanya menghela nafas, tingkah kedua sahabat ini membuat Sizuka sweatdrop.

Merekapun masuk dan duduk,ternyata Sizuka sudah memesan burger dari tadi.

Ichimaru makan dengan lahap. "Whoa,burger disini memang enak Tapi apa respnya, ya?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Kata orang-orang resepnya itu masi grahasia dan sangat misterius, makanya dinamai Mysterious Burger."

Ichimaru menoleh ke HIrosuke, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Aku tidak peduli." Ichimaru hanya sweatdrop.

Ichimaru menoleh ke Sizuka, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Ozora bersaudara dan Sanada bersaudara?"

Sizuka menelan makanannya, "Sepertinya aku melihat mereka ada di Paulownia Mall."

Ichimaru terkejut, "Benarkah? Pasti mereka sedang membeli senjata di sana."

Hirosuke meminum sodanya, "Senjata? Bukankah itu ilegal?"

Ichimaru tersenyum, "Heh, tidak kalau dari sumber yang terpercaya."

Sizuka bertanya, "Pedagang gelap?"

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Bukan, kalau itu baru namanya ilegal."

Hirosuke teringat sesuatu, "Aku tahu! Di Paulownia Mall ada kantor Polisi, pasti mereka membeli senjata disana. Dari Polisinya langsung."

Ichimaru mengangguk, "Nah itu yang kumaksud."

Sizuka berdiri, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Makanmu cepat juga untuk seorang perempuan."

Hirosuke berdiri, "Aku setuju, mungkin kita bisa menemukan senjata yang berguna. Jaga-jaga kalau monster itu menyerang lagi."

Sizuka mengangguk, "Kau benar, Nii-san."

Ichimaru bingung, "Monster?" lalu berdiri, "Maksudmu Shadow?"

Hirosuke menjawab. "Itu yang kumaksud."

Ichimaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku belum pernah bertemu Shadow sebelumnya. Seperti apa mereka?"

Hirosuke berjalan keluar, "Nanti saja kami jelaskan." diikuti Sizuka, "Tuunggu, Nii-san." Ichimaru juga keluar, "Apa tadi sudah kau bayar?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Tenang saja."

Mereka naik kereta, sesampai di Port Island Station mereka berjalan menuju Paulownia Mall.

**Paulownia Mall, Police Office, After School.**

Ichimaru menyapa, "Hai, Izumi-san."

Polisi itu menjawab, "Oh, ternyata kau, Iori."

Ichimaru menoleh ke Arisato bersaudara, "Oh, perkenalkan, ini teman baik ayahku. Officer Kaido Izumi."

Hirosuke menunduk, "Senang bertemu denganmu, pak." Sizuka juga menunduk, "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Officer Kaido tertawa kecil, "Hei, tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku juga tahu ayah kalian, Minato Arisato. Dia itu sangat terkenal. Maupun dia jarang muncul didepan publik..." lalu dia tersadar. "Oh, maaf. Ehehe, kalian mencari apa?"

Ichimaru bertanya, "Apakah tadi Sanada bersaudara dan Ozora bersaudara berkunjung kesini?"

Officer Kaido menjawab, "Ah, ya. Tadi mereka membeli senjata, sekitar 10 menit yang lalu."

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Jadi mereka baru saja pergi."

Officer Kaido melanjutkan, "Memang, mereka terlihat sangat sibuk dan terburu-buru. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sizuka menjawab, "Ada Tes Kekuatan yang bertempat di rooftop Keidaman Arisato."

Officer Kaido mengangguk, "Ah, jadi Persona kembali lagi? Eh maksudku, benarkah? Berarti Shadow dan Dark Hour juga kembali?"

Hirosuke menjawab dengan serius, "Ya, tapi kami belum tahu soal Tartarus. Tujuan diadakanya Tes ini adalah untuk mengetes kemampuan kami dan membentuk kembali S.E.E.S. Yang disebut S.E.E.S The Next Generation."

Officer Kaido sweatdrop, "Hei, ekspresimu jangan terlalu serius."

Ichimaru tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Hirosuke, "Itu Hirosuke yang aku kenal."

Sizuka bertanya, "Oh iya, apakah anda masih ada persediaan senjata?"

Officer Kaido tersenyum, "Senjata? Kalian datang pada orang yang tepat, anak-anak. Aku punya banyak senjata yang bisa dipilih dan efektif untuk membasmi Shadow, dengan harga yang terjangkau tentunya."

Ichimaru bersemangat, "Kalau begitu aku melihat-lihat Katana yang bagus disini!"

Officer Kaido mengeluarkan beberapa Katana sekaligus wadahnya, "Yah, silahkan dipilih yang cocok denganmu."

Sizuka mengangkat tangan, "aku ingit melihat-lihat Naginata yang anda jual!"

Officer Kaido menunjukkan Naginata yang tertata rapi di dinding, "Silahkan dipilih."

Ichimaru sibuk memilih-milih Katana, dan Sizuka berpikir untuk memilih Naginata.

Hirosuke bertanya, "Officer Kaido, apakah anda punya Sword atau Dual Sword yang bagus?"

Officer Kaido mengangguk, "Ah, seleramu bagus juga." lalu mengeluarkan beberapa Great Sword dan Dual Sword, "Silahkan."

Hirosuke berpikir untuk memilih Great Sword atau Dual Sword, (Karena aku tidak terlalu bagus dengan Dual Sword dan aku sudah mengikuti Kendo, mungkin aku akan memilih Great Sword. )

Hirosuke menunjuk sebuah Great Sword dengan wadah hitam yang berbilah ganda yang terbuat dari perak, "Bagaimana kalu ini?"

Officer Kaido menyimpan Great Sword dan Dual Sword yang lainya, "Pilihan yang bagus nak, pedang ini berbilah dua yang terbuat dari perak yang tidak gampang rusak dan mudah dibersihkan. Efektif untuk menebas, dengan harga yang terjangkau tentunya."

Hirosuke bertanya, "Berapa harganya?"

Officer Kaido menjawab, "Oh, murah saja. Hanya 50. 000 Yen."

Hirosuke menyerahkan uangnya, "Ini uangnya."

Officer Kaido menerimanya dan memasukanya ke brankas, "Terima kasih nak, senjatamu akan kuantar malam ini, karena jika ada yang tahu kau membawa pedang sebesar ini, bisa bahaya nanti."

Ichimaru menyerahkan Katana berwadah biru yang terbuat dari logam, "Aku pilih yang ini, berapa harganya?"

Officer Kaido menjawab, "Ah, itu hanya 30. 000 yen."

Ichimaru menyerahkan uangnya, "Aku beli!"

Sizuka menyerahkan Naginata berbilah melengkung berwarna oranye, "Kalau ini berapa?"

Officer Kaido menjawab, "Ahaha, seleramu berwarna, ya? Itu hanya 25. 000 Yen."

Sizuka menyerahkan uangnya, "Oke, aku beli."

Officer Kaido memasukkan uangnya ke brankas, "Nah, senjata kalian akan kukirim ke Kediaman Arisato malan ini. Dan ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kalian pulang."

Ichimaru melihat jam tanganya, jam 5 sore, "Woah dia benar, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Hirosuke berjalan keluar, "Terima kasih, Izumi-san." diikuti Sizuka, "Kami pulang dulu, pak." dan Ichimaru, "Dah, Izumi-san."

Officer Kaido menjawab, "Baiklah anak-anak, terima kasih sudah mampir, ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

**Arisato Residence, Rooftop, Late Night.**

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di rooftop, Hikari dan Inoue bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Yukimura melihat jam tanganya, "Baiklah, kurang 5 menit lagi."

Tokugawa mengepalkan tanganya, "Baiklah, hari ini. Adikku akan melawan Inoue."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Inoue-senpai bukanlah lawan yang mudah."

Tokugawa menolah, "Aku tahu, makanya butuh persiapan yang matang."

Sizuka bertanya, "Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?"

Ichimaru hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti."

Yukimura mengingatkan, "Bersiaplah!"

**23:59:56**

**23:59:57**

**23:59:58**

**23:59:59**

**00:00:00**

Yukimura berteriak, "Mulai!"

"Alleria!" "Yuko!"

Hikari dengan cepat memrintahh Alleria, "Magarula!" Inoue berhasil menghindar dari angin-angin yang datang, tetapi ternyata itu hanya umpan, Inoue terkejut. "Alleria, Tornado Spin!" muncullah tornado angin yang menuju Inoue, dengan cepat Inoue bertindak, "Bufudyne!" dan Yuko memvuat dinding es yang menahan tornado tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada anak panah angin yang menembus dinding ee, dan menyerempet bahu kanan Inoue, juga hampir mengenai Hirosuke, tetapi Hirosuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sehingga bisa menghindari anak panah tersebut.

Ichimaru sweatdrop, "Hampir saja..."

Inoue tersenyum, "Hm, aku akui kau hebat, Ozora."

Hikari mengulurkan tanganya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?" lalu membantu Inoue berdiri

Inoue menjawab, "Ya, aku baik."

Hirosuke menghampiri mereka berdua, "Tapi bahumu berdarah."

Tokugawa menepuk pundak adiknya, "Kerja bagus, adikkku!"

Yukimura tersenyum, "Hm, tidak kusangka kau akan kalah."

Ichimaru terkejut, "Whoa, aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengalahkan Inoue-senpai."

Yukimura membantu Inoue untuk turun kebawah, "Dark hour sudah selesai, sebaiknya kalian pulang."

**Kediaman Arisato, Living Room, Late Night****.**

Semuanya sudah pulang dan Sizuka sudah tertidur, sementara Yukimura dan Hirosuke masih mengobati luka Inoue.

Yukimura mengambil kain pembalut, "Arisato, tolong balut luka Inoue dengan ini."

Hirosuke bertanya, "Kenapa tidak senpai sendiri?"

Yukimura menggaruk kepalanya "Eh, aku tidak tahu caranya." alhasil membuat adiknya sendiri sweatdrop.

Setelah membalut luka Inoue, Hirosuke mengembalikan pembalut tersebut kedalam kotak P3K.

Inoue berdiri, "Terima kasih, Arisato. Aku berhutang padamu."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Tidak masalah."

**CRING!**

**You have become closer with the Empress Arcana, Izanagi has learned Spell Master!**

Inoue menghela nafas, "Lagipula dimana Nii-san?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Mungkin sudah didepan."

Inoue berjalan keluar, "Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih, Arisato."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Sama-sama."

Yukimura menghampiri Hirosuke, "Hei, dimana Inoue?"

Hirosuke berbalik, "Oh, kau disitu rupanya, tadi dia mencarimu, senpai."

Yukimura bertanya, "Sekarang dimana dia?"

Hirosuke menjawab, "Dia sudah didepan."

Yukimura menuju pintu, "Oh baiklah, lagipula terima kasih telah membantu adikku."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Tidak, aku senang membantu. Oh, besok kau akan melawan Ozora-senpai."

Yukimura mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak akan kalah darinya."

Hirosuke tersenyum, "Semoga berhasil."

Yukimura mengepalkan tangan, "Ya, aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang tuaku."

**CRING!**

**Thou have blessed to create Social Link with the Emperor Arcana...**

Yukimura berjalan, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

Hirosuke menjawab, "Selamat malam."

Setelah Yukimura menutup pintunya, Hirosuke menghela nafas, lalu menuju kamarnya, "Hah, sduah jam setengah satu, sebaiknya aku tidur."

**Velvet Room.**

Hirosuke sekali lagi terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba biru, The Velvet Room.

Igor menyapa, "Khukhukhu, selamat datang di Velvet Room, anakku."

Hirosuke bertanya, "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Igor menjawa, "Aku punya berita penting yang perlu kusampaikan, yaitu Yuki telah mempunyai Persona yang bisa menganalisis Shadow ataupun Persona."

Hirosuke bingung, "Lalu?"

Igor menjawab, "Sudah saatnya dia ikut bersamamu, bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang lain." pipi Yuki agak memerah.

Hirosuke tambah bingung, "Apa kau serius?"

Igor mengangguk, "Ya, kau harus bisa menemukan cara supaya Yuki bisa diteruima disana."

Hirosuke menggaruk kepalanya, "Hm, baiklah aku usahakan."

Yuki memeluk Hirosuke, "Hore! Sekarang aku tinggal dengan HIroseuke-kun!"

Hirosuke menghela nafas, "Baik-baik, tenang." Yuki melepaskan pelukkanya.

Igor tersenyum, "Baiklah sekarang kau akan aku kembalikkan ke duniamu. Sementara Yuki, kau bisa keluar lewat pintu itu."

Yuki mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Igor tertawa kecil, "Khukhukhu, sampai bertemu lagi..."

**To Be Comtinued...**

* * *

**Yay , udah selesai (n_n)  
**

**Biodata Yuki**

**Nama Lengkap:Yuki**

**Nama Panggilan:Yuki-chan**

**Umur:?**

**Suka:Hirosuke, Persona, dan hal-hal baik lainya.**

**Tidak Suka:Pengganggu, Kebosanan, Kebingungan.  
**

**Persona:?**

**Arcana:Aeon**

**Nah, sekian untuk Chapter ini, see you later, guys.**


End file.
